Just a Dream
by Just A Drop In The Ocean
Summary: Percy and Apollo think that all troubles are behind them. But is it true? With the upcoming wedding, they have to cope with angry goddesses and revealed lies that may break them apart.Is their love strong enough? Fem!Percy; Sequel to The Kisses of the Sun
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Percy and Apollo think that all troubles are behind them. But is it true? With the upcoming wedding, ****they have to cope with angry goddesses and revealed lies that may actually break them apart. Is their love strong enough? Fem!Percy; Sequel to The Kisses of the Sun.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a teenager, I have long brown hair and the last time I looked in the mirror I was a female. So there is no way I'm Rick Riordan. And sadly I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians (Although I wish I owned Apollo :) )**

**AN: And here is the sequeeeel! Yay! Anyway, I feel so inspired right now that I even finished the first chapter faster that expected (Even I am surprised.) I know that the chapter is a bit short but, hey, it's the first one. The others will be longer.**

_**Doubts, sleepless nights and **__**walks on Olympus**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Persephone Jackson was sitting on the floor of the living room in the house where she lived with her mom and step dad. It was late night, about 1 o'clock and everyone else was sleeping. Only she was awake, looking through some old photos. Next to her was lying a forgotten cup of cacao, while she was turning the pages of an old photo album. It was full of her photos. There were pictures of her as a baby and toddler, running around in diapers. There were photos of her when she started school and every single year after that. Percy stopped at one of the specifically. It was taken last Christmas, right here in the same room, in the same house. On it Percy was grinning like an idiot hugging her new laptop with one hand and her mom and Paul with the other.

_A family_ was the word that crossed her mind.

She almost hurriedly moved to the next page. The picture she saw made her smile. It was the only picture she had of her and her dad, Poseidon, taken the day after her birthday. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

_Percy __was lying on the couch reading a book while her mom was preparing a dinner. She was just turning a page as the doorbell rang and she put the book down and went to open the door. _

"_Dad!" She exclaimed when she saw the person standing at the doorstep. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Hello, Percy. Can I come in?" He asked with a polite smile._

"_Oh Gods, where are my manners. Of course you can come in." She led him to the dining room in silence. Not that she wasn't happy to see him, actually quite the opposite, but she was afraid what his visit could mean. _

"_Dad is there something wrong?" The girl asked impatiently as they sat down._

_Poseidon frowned slightly. "Wrong? No, everything is fine. Actually I'm here because I wasn't able to come on your birthday, but I wanted to give you your gift personally." _

_In that moment Percy's mother came into the room. _

"_Hey Perce, have you seen – Oh, Poseidon!" _

_He smiled. "Sally! It's nice to see you."_

_Percy's moved her eyes between both of them. "You, too Poseidon. May I ask what brings you here?" _

"_I'm here to bring Percy her birthday present. Which actually is right here." He took something out of the pocket of his Bermuda pants and offered it to Percy, who was staring at it. It was keys. Car keys. _

_The girl looked at him as if asking for confirmation. Her dad nodded and passed her the keys._

"_Go ahead, it's parked outside." _

_Percy didn't need another word. She ran through the front door as fast as she could and stopped as she saw what was parked outside. __It wasn't just any car. It was the car she wanted. Jaguar XRK Convertible. _

"_You like it?" Her father's voice came from somewhere next to her. _

"_If I like it? I love it!" She lunched herself at hi m. "You are the best!"_

_In her excitement she hadn't even noticed the flash of her new camera as her mom took a photo._

Percy smiled at the memory.

She stretched, making her engagement ring gleam under the light. Out of habit she rubbed the ring with her fingers, gazing at it. It was gorgeous, made of white gold with one big sapphire in the center and two small diamonds at the sides of it.

_She was getting married_. Just the sound of it made her nervous.

She loved Apollo and she wanted to marry him, but was feeling a bit uneasy about the immortality following that marriage. How would she leave her family and friends to go to live on the beautiful Olympus?

"Having second thoughts?" Her mother, who had been watching her from the doorstep for the last few minutes, finally came forward.

The girl didn't look up and Sally sat down next to her with a worried expression on her face.

"Mom why didn't you accept Dad's offer to go under the see with him? What stopped you?"

It wasn't like Percy didn't know the answer. She had heard this story many times when she was younger, but now she needed to hear it again. Because right now she was the one who has to make that decision.

Her mom sighed, knowing why her daughter was asking exactly that question, She stayed silent for a second, thinking what to say. "It wasn't me, Percy, to let him take care of me. I couldn't say goodbye to all my dreams to be a writer and go with him. Maybe I just wasn't brave enough to take that step, I still don't know. But I don't regret my decision."

If it was possible Poseidon's daughter felt even worse. She tried to hide that but her mom could see through her mask. "Percy, the things between you and Apollo are different. You don't have to the same I did."

"But, mom-" The girl looked close to tears now, her heart splitting in two, not sure which path to choose.

"Do you love him?" The older woman asked in a gentle voce.

Percy frowned, the question sounding almost ridicules to her. "Ye- Yeah, I love him. But you loved dad, too. "

Her mom took hold on her hands. "You've taken care of the others your whole life, Persephone. You've taken care of me; you've taken care of your friends. It's time to let someone else look after you." She took a deep breath. "Just listen to your heart, Percy, it will tell you all you need to know."

The girl tried to understand her mother's words. What was her heart saying? Was the truth in the way it started to beat faster when Apollo was around? Or in the way it twisted painfully at the thought of not seeing him?

Percy finally looked up with a little smile on her face. "Thanks mom."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Sally pulled her daughter for hug and kissed her temple, before standing up. "Well, I'm going to bed." She stopped when she reached the door and looked back. "You should get some sleep, too."

And Percy was left alone again. She glanced at the photo album for last time, before following her mother's advice and heading for her room. The moment she opened the door she thought she might pass out. Her room was absolute chaos. Clothes were thrown all over the floor and her laptop was lying opened on the bed.

"Styx!" The girl cursed under her breath before gathering some of her things and putting them in the opened suitcase, lying in the corner. She had completely forgotten to pack. Tomorrow Apollo was coming to pick her up to stay with him on Olympus the next two weeks, before the wedding.

And she still hadn't packed her things.

"That's going to be long night." She sighed before picking up a sock from the lamp on the bedside table. "A very, very long night."

The next morning Percy was feeling like a zombie from the need of sleep. The packing had taken her three hours. THREE HOURS! Who in Zeus' name packed for three hours?

With great effort the girl opened her eyes and got up. She brushed her teeth and without even changing out of her pyjamas, headed straight to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. While she passed through the dining room she didn't even noticed the two people sitting at the table and talking. But they noticed her.

"Good morning, love!" Apollo stood up to greet her. "I hope you slept well." He asked with a smile, so much contrasting with the frown on her face. Percy simply glared at him, making him cringe. "Obviously not."

"There is a cup of coffee for you on the counter, sweetheart." The girl nodded and disappeared in the kitchen.

Apollo glanced at his future mother-in-law. "What's wrong with her?" He asked quietly.

Sally shrugged. "I think she just had long night. Give her a few minutes and she'll be fine."

"Haven't you heard that talking about people behind their back is rude?" Poseidon's daughter walked back into the room looking fresher and holding a steaming cup into her hand.

The sun god grinned at her. "Is it safe to come closer now?"

She smiled too and leaned in to give him a quick peck on the lips. "Yep, I think it's safe."

They had reached an agreement to show some affection in front of Percy's parents but nothing more than a peck or a caress.

"So, you going to tell me why you were so grumpy a few minutes ago?"

Percy took another sip of her coffee. "Sorry 'bout that. I had to pack last night and I went to bed at about four in the morning. I'm in a bad mood if I don't get enough sleep."

"Does that mean that you are ready with your luggage?" The girl nodded. "That's great! We can leave earlier than I thought and actually spend some time together before Aphrodite steals you from me for the rest of the day."

"Aphrodite? Oh no," She frowned. "Please Apollo, don't leave me with her!"

The Olympian grinned at her desperate expression. "I'm sorry, love, but I have to. Or Aphrodite will kill me. She wants you to help her about the organization of the wedding." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. "But it's only a few hours and I've already been through it."

"Fine. But you must find some fantastic way to make it up to me."

"Of course."

Olympus was as beautiful and lively as always, when they arrived there. Music and laughter was coming from everywhere. Satyrs, naiads and gods were dancing, talking or just having fun. And on the peak above them all was standing the glorious palace of Zeus', designed and rebuilt by Annabeth.

Percy had been to Olympus many times, but never had a chance to actually walk around the city. So, when Apollo led her through the streets she found herself at absolutely unfamiliar places. With a surprise she found out that actually every god had a house (or more like a palace) on Olympus. Her fiancée showed her a few of them and told her which was whose. Satyrs, naiads, nymphs and even some minor gods bowed at them as they passed. Much for the sun gods' amusement, Percy blushed every time that happened.

They have been walking for less than ten minutes when they stopped in front of a huge Greek- style palace made of white marble and gold.

"Welcome home!" He grinned as he saw her eyes widen.

"You live here?" She asked unbelievingly.

"Yep." He clapped his hands. "So are you coming in or you prefer to stay outside?"

The demigoddess silently followed him inside, too busy admiring the architecture to notice that Apollo was watching her. She gasped when his hands sneaked around her waist and pulled her to him. His lips crashed onto hers in a passionate kiss, which left them both breathless.

"What was that for?" The girl asked, trying to calm her breathing.

"It was the easiest way to attract your attention." He answered, making her raise her eyebrows. "And the most pleasant."

"I thought so." She murmured under her breath.

"Your suitcase is already here, in my room. And I wanted to now if you preferred to sleep there or in your own room."

She smiled flirtingly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Where would you prefer me to sleep?"

"In my bed, of course."

"Then it's decided." Percy placed open mouthed kisses on his neck. "We've got some time before Aphrodite's come, right? What are we going to do?"

He grinned playfully. "I've got a few ideas on my mind."

Before she could blink he was already carrying her towards his, no, their bedroom.

**AN: I hope you liked the chapter! **

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm back with a new chapter! I know this chapter may be a bit boring but it is just the beginning. Anyway, I hope you like it!

Thank you for the reviews, everyone!

**UltimateLoveStorys**– Thank you very much!

**hulagal13**– I'm sorry I made you wait!

**Slyshindi**– Thank you, I hope like this chapter, too.

**pielover28**– Thanks!

**CharkO**** – **I'm so glad that my work can make at least one person happy (except myself, of course)

**ihatemakingupusernames**– I think I will make somebody else's POV somewhere in the future chapters. Thanks for the idea!

**Ariel****Night**** – **Thank you!

**angelmariela**– I'm sorry I didn't update sooner.

**Peppermint.****Rocks**– Sorry, it took me so much longer this time.

**Vans321**– I'm glad! :)

**VioletGlimmer67**** – **I'm sorry it took me so long.

**littledhampir13**– Well, lets hope you are right!

**ShadowsClaw**– Thank you!

**mrpuppy**** – **Sorry I didn't update earlier.

**Night****of****The****Walking****Dead**– Thanks!

_Wedding talks, lonely night and new acquaintances_

Chapter 2

Percy and Apollo were still getting dressed when Aphrodite arrived in a puff of sweet-scented, pink cloud. The goddess smiled at them and leaned in to hug Percy.

"Percy, I'm so happy you are finally here! I have so many things to ask you about the wedding." The girl could feel a headache forming just at the thought about what was expecting her the next few hours. But she had promised to her fiancé that she would go through all of it without a word.

But she didn't saw the goddess eyes move from the tumbled blankets on the bed to the scattered clothes on the floor. "Well, I'm happy to see that you haven't wasted your time together."

Percy blushed and started picking the clothes from the floor while Apollo only flashed a smug smile.

Aphrodite grabbed Percy by the arm. "Okay, me and you have some work to do. Now kiss your man and let's go."

The girl pressed her lips against his in a quick peck and only a moment later was pulled away. There was a bright flash of light and she instinctively closed her eyes. When she opened them again she found herself in a familiar room. It was the same place the love goddess had dragged her before the party after her last quest.

Aphrodite led her to a coffee table, standing in the centre of the room.

"So," The goddess started as they sat down, "I get that the things between you and Apollo are alright?"

Poseidon's daughter blushed at that. "Yes, Lady Aphrodite, you could say so."

"Oh, please don't be so formal Percy, I thought we were friends already. You can call me Aphrodite."

The girl nodded, before smiling slightly. After all maybe the love goddess wasn't so bad.

They spent the rest of the afternoon discussing the wedding. Although Percy was very inpatient and excited about the event, Aphrodite's endless questions and suggestions made her head hurt and a few hours later she felt like she might pass out any moment. Thankfully, Apollo appeared just in time and interrupted them. The demigoddess was so happy to see him, that without thinking she flung herself at him like a drowning man clutching a straw. He simply laughed at her enthusiasm and returned the hug. He glanced over Percy's shoulder to his sister, who looked somewhere between being annoyed about the interruption and being happy about the couple. In the end her love goddess's nature obviously took over, because she grinned.

"I take it you are glad to see me." He said returning his attention to his fiancée, who was still clutching to him.

She buried her face deeper in the croak of his neck. "You have no idea."

Aphrodite cleared her throat. "Sorry to interrupt the happy reunition, but Apollo why are you here?"

"Oh right. I'm sorry sister but I must steal Percy away from you. There is somewhere I want to take her."

Poseidon's daughter lifted her head and frowned at him. "Where?" But he ignored her question, still waiting for his sister's answer.

The goddess sighed. "Okay, I've already learned anything I need anyway."

"Close your eyes." Apollo whispered to the woman in his arms before vanishing.

Percy felt the air move around her faster than she thought it was possible. But that lasted only a second before her feet hit the hard ground again. She probably would have fallen if it wasn't the pair of strong arms wrapped around her shade.

"You okay?" He asked worriedly, noticing her pale face.

She nodded slightly, closing her eyes to relieve the spinning of her head and the nauseating feeling in her stomach. It wasn't long when she felt better and finally noticed her surroundings.

They were at one of the most beautiful places she's ever been. They were standing on a beach obviously belonging to an island. Warm water was splashing against her feet and the sun was shining brightly. Fields with fresh flowers were stretching beyond the sand, as their wonderful scent filled the air.

Percy couldn't help but let out a careless laugh. This place… It was so full of magic, so enchanting. She took of her sandals and dropped them on the ground. "Where are we?" She whispered in wonder.

"Welcome to Delos, the place I was born."

The girl turned back to look at him. He was breathtaking. There was a smile on his face and like his whole body shone.

"Come here " He murmured pulling her closer. She gave him a quick peck but pulled away as he leaned in for more.

"Catch me in you can!" The girl sing-songed before running off.

The Olympian grinned before following her. He ran rather slowly to give her time to get a bit ahead of him before catching her. Their laughter echoed through the fields.

Percy ran fast, the grass caressing her bare feet. She knew Apollo was close. She could almost feel his breath. A pair of hands wrapped around her waist and lifted her of the ground, spinning her in circle. A giggle escaped her lips followed by his musical laugh.

They both fell on the ground next to each other, still laughing. The sun god gazed into her eyes and reached to caress her face.

"I can't imagine my life without you."

She offered a half smile "You've managed okay for the last few thousand years."

"And I have no idea how." He pressed his lips against hers, but their kiss was interrupted by a soft female voice.

"Ah, there's nothing like the young love."

The couple quickly broke apart and stood up. Apollo's eyes widened when he saw the woman standing a few feet away from them. "Mother?"

The woman smiled at him and nodded. "You haven't visited me for awhile, Apollo." Her eyes flashed towards the awkward feeling girl, next to her son. "But I see you had a very good reason." She turned towards Percy. "Well, it's obvious that my bad-mannered son won't introduce us. I'm Leto, Artemis' and Apollo's mother."

The demigoddess', unsure how to react, bowed respectively. "I'm Percy Jackson, my lady."

Leto waved her hand and smiled warmly. "There is no need to be so formal, my dear. After all soon you'll be my daughter-in-law."

Poseidon's daughter blushed and nodded.

"So tell me," Leto started. "How did my son managed to charm such a beautiful, unique maiden?"

Percy grinned at the question. "Well, he was not very successful in the beginning but I managed to get him to mature a little bit and I found out that he could be great when he wants to."

"Yes, and I swear I had never worked so hard to impress a woman." Apollo chipped in, wrapping his arms around the girl's waist. "But it's worth it." He said kissing her neck and making her blush. Leto smiled a little before asking about their plans for the wedding and Percy had to explain everything with Apollo's help.

That night, when they got back on Olympus, Apollo excused himself, saying he had some work on the Earth and disappeared, leaving Percy alone in the huge house. Surprisingly, she found mortal food in the kitchen and prepared herself a dinner. She ate alone, her eyes often lingering to the empty chair. The sun god had warned her not to wait for him, so she soon climbed the stairs to the bedroom.

Percy had never been so lonely before. It was like all light and laughter had disappeared from the house leaving it soulless. With a sigh she got ready for bed, lying miserably on the cold covers. Her mind often drifted to her fiancé wondering what job was so important to leave her alone, the time they were supposed to be together.

The next morning Poseidon's daughter woke up in an empty bed. She reached to the spot next to her only to find it cold. She rose slowly and descended the stairs. Just as she stepped on the first floor she heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen. The demigoddess ran to the source of the noise only to burst out laughing. Apollo was in the middle of the kitchen struggling to make something that suspiciously looked like pancakes. He looked at me startled and dropped again the bowl he was just picking up. This made her laugh even harder.

The Olympian glared annoyed and hurried up to put the bow away and turn his back to her.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked when her laughter subsided. Apollo only huffed and didn't say anything, so the girl got closer to him and wrapped her hands around his waist from behind. He pretended not to notice her. She stood to her toes and kissed him just bellow the ear. Still no reaction.

"Are you angry at me?" She asked while placing soft kisses all over his neck. "I'm sorry."

Apollo quickly turned in her arms. "You little minx!" He growled playfully kissing her lightly on the lips and pulling away. "Now go sit somewhere because you are not making this," He motioned towards the mess in the kitchen. "-easier."

Raising her hands n surrender Percy went to sit on one of the clean counters. "So, how did you decide to make breakfast?" She asked, while watching him toss the pancakes in the air with surprising skill.

The sun god's face suddenly turned serious. "It's kind of apology." He glanced at her. "For leaving you last night."

Last night Percy had imagined herself shouting at him, confronting him but now the look in his eyes made her anger melt away. "It's alright." The demigoddess said with a sigh, a bit angry at herself for forgiving him so easily. For a moment she opened her mouth to ask him where he had been but then decided he wouldn't like to be questioned and closed it.

Apollo noticed the expression on her face and came to stand between her legs. He kissed her nose. "I'm sorry."

Suddenly the demigoddess had an idea. She reached for the flour next to her. Thankfully, her fiancé was too busy kissing her to notice until she threw it all over him, laughing. He blinked a few times. "Run!" He growled and chased after her, leaving trail of flour behind him. He soon caught her, the flour on his clothes falling on hers, too. "Lets have breakfast now!" He proposed.

"Who will clean up the mess?" The girl asked looking around. Apollo rolled his eyes and with snap of his fingers the flour disappeared.

A few hour later Percy was taking a walk around Olympus. Hermes had made Apollo go out some 'guy time'.

_Percy and Apollo were lying on the couch, or more like Percy was laying on Apollo, watching a movie on the DVD. There was sudden bright light and the couple nodded, knowing that another of their siblings had come to visit. _

"_What's up?" Hermes said cheerfully, appearing next to them. "Am I interrupting something?" The demigoddess shot him annoyed look, standing up. _

"_What are you doing here, Hermes?" The sun god asked. _

_Hermes frowned fake. "Is that how you welcome your best friend? Anyway I am here to drag you outside. We haven't had fun together for ages. Literally." _

_Apollo glanced at the girl next to him unsure. There was hesitation on his face and Percy easily guessed why. He had promised her to spend the day together. But she didn't want him to miss a day with his brother because of her. They would have eternity together after all. _

"_Go!" She nudged him. "Have fun!" _

"_But-" He hesitated._

"_No buts." She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I will be alright." _

"_Fine." He sighed. "Lets go!" He said to Hermes. _

"_Have fun!" The demigoddess yelled before as they disappeared._

"Hello!" A voice said from behind her and the girl jumped up, startled. A pretty woman was standing a few meters away from her.

"Hi." Percy returned with a soft smile, uneasy around the unfamiliar woman, who was obviously a goddess.

The woman walked forward towards the girl. "You looked a bit out of it. Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes, I'm fine." The demigoddess said. "By the way I'm Percy Jackson."

"Oh I know." The other woman smiled a bit too wide, but Percy didn't notice. "My name is Eris."

Something stirred in Percy's memories but she ignored it. This woman looked too nice to be someone evil. "Would you mind if I walk with you?"

Percy spend the rest of her afternoon with Eris. She liked the woman although there was something strange about her. When the girl returned back to the house, she found the lights on. So Apollo was back, huh? She walked in only to find him sitting on the couch with a bowl of crisps and a beer. She raised her eyebrows at the sight. "Beer and crisps? Are you kidding me?"

He looked up and grinned as she leaned in to kiss him. "Well, I'm training to be a married man."

"I think you've been watching too much TV shows."

She sat down next to him and took a sip of his beer. "Hey, that's mine!" He snatched the bottle from her hands.

"Don't be so mean!" She wined, playfully.

"Come here"

She snuggled closer to him and he wrapped an arm around her. "I love you."

"I know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Percy and Apollo think that all troubles are behind them. But is it true? With the upcoming wedding, they have to cope with angry goddesses and revealed lies that may actually break them apart. Is their love strong enough? Fem!Percy; Sequel to The Kisses of the Sun.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a teenager, I have long brown hair and the last time I looked in the mirror I was a female. So there is no way I'm Rick Riordan. And sadly I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians (Although I wish I owned Apollo :) )**

**Okay guys, I have bad news. I have lost inspiration recently and I don't have any ideas. Another problem is that the story is probably going to be very short, about maybe 10 chapters, even less. Do you mind that? I really hope you don't because I don't want to stretch this story too much because if I do, it will probably become boring. **

**Anyway I hope I will get some inspiration and write the next chapter sooner than I did the last two. **

**Thank you for the reviews, everyone! If it wasn't them I probably wouldn't have finished this chapter.**

**miyame-chan**** – Thanks!**

**ZenithFourDemigods**** – I'm sorry I didn't update earlier… I wrote why a few lines up. I hope you are still alive because I really don't want to be a murderer. :)**

**loverofthepies**** – Trust me, soon you will find out who Eris is. Percy will find out, too!**

**ShadowsClaw**** – Yep, Apollo is a nice guy, most of the time. Just before I wrote the secnd chapter, I read a book of the Greek mythology. It said that both Apollo and Artemis really loved their mother. That's why I decided to make her part of the story. After all her son is getting married after a few thousand of years being a bachelor… I think she would like to meet his fiancée. **

**singbirdsing**** – Thank you!**

**Ariel Night**** – You are completely right saying that Eris is the goddess of the discord. Just Percy hadn't figured it out yet. **

**Vans321**** – Hanging out with Eris is not good idea at all… But every story needs a bad guy, doesn't it? Or in the case a bad goddess.**

**Imustaceyouaquestion – Okay, good, a very good guess. I must say that you are close but my idea is just a little bit different. You'll see, I guess. **

**Panda24**** – Thanks!**

**Lady Syndra**** – Well, I will just say that the things won't be very easy for Percy and Apollo.**

**ShoshonaTheRose**** – Wow, guys you simply can't stop to impress me. Did you read my mind or something? You will see what will happen but I think you already know half of it.**

** – Well, a stop for ice cream is perfectly allowed. Especially since I love ice cream. :)**

**thesea'sdaughter**** – Thank you for the fantastic review (or actually reviews) I'm more than happy you like my writing and my stories. I hope you'll like this chapter, too. And yes, I know Eris has quite a history in separating couples and making trouble. Actually that's why I chose her. After all to be the bad guy is in her style. **

**xPercyx – Thanks! **

**darkxangelxreaderx**** – I'm glad you like it!**

**Wow, thank you for the reviews, all my wonderful readers! I'm sad this chapter isn't as long as I and probably, you, wished, but I try really, really hard. As I said I have lost my inspiration and school is always getting in the way when I sit down to write. I hope to steal away some time to write the next week, but I can't make promises. Sorry!**

Chapter 3

Percy and Eris were walking around the gardens again, talking. For the last few days they had spent much time together and Percy had started to consider the goddess a friend. But there was still a voice in the back of her head telling her not to give her trust so easily. She did her best to ignore the voice, reminding herself that Eris was a good friend and a listener. Percy hadn't told Apollo about her new friendship because she thought it wasn't important enough to mention it.

"You know I admire you for your decision to marry a god." Eris said after a few minutes of silence. The girl couldn't help but raise her eyebrows and her friend's tone.

"What do you mean?"

The goddess bit her lips as if regretting her words. "Well, we all know that the Olympians aren't the most faithful husbands. Or boyfriends on that matter."

Suddenly Percy froze. The though of Apollo cheating on her had never actually passed her mind. She trusted him so fully that she hadn't even considered the chance of him sleeping with another woman. But Eris' words hit her like a bucket of ice cold water. He was a god and cheating was his second nature. For Poseidon's sake, she herself was a fruit of her father's unfaithfulness. "Do you think he has…?" The girl asked trying to sound casually but failing miserably. There was a lump in her throat as she waited for the other woman's answer.

"Demigods need to be sired." Eris said before looking away.

Percy felt almost like she was drowning. So he was going to cheat on her… Or had he already cheated? Was his child already growing in some other woman's womb? She couldn't help but feel jealous at the thought of another woman touching him, loving him the way only she was supposed to.

The goddess noticed her expression and made a regretting face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Percy just shook her head without saying anything, still thinking.

It wasn't long before the demigoddess decided to go home, claiming that she wasn't feeling well. Percy walked in silence towards Apollo's house, without even noticing her surroundings. She slammed the door as she entered and headed straight to the kitchen to find some ice cream. She didn't know why but this was the only food that could make her relax when she was angry.

"Wow, where's the fire?" Apollo asked as she almost flew past him but he didn't get an answer. He stood up and followed her to the kitchen, watching as she took out a bowl of chocolate ice cream from the fridge and started raving it with a spoon. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She grumbled, not even looking up from her food. The sun god frowned at the tone of her voice and stepped closer until he was standing only a few inches away from her. He titled his head as he studied her expression trying to reveal the reason behind her mood. "Have I done something wrong?"

"Have you?" Percy snapped at him, sliding off the counter where she had been sitting. "Isn't that the most important question?"

Apollo raised his eyebrows helpless against her anger. His eyes moved to everything but her as he tried to figure out what had he done. "You are angry at me." He stated. "Why?"

"Can't you guess?" She sneered.

Apollo was a bit taken aback by her aggressive demeanor. And he was also getting a bit angry at her. "No I can't. Tell me why are you angry at me and stop acting like a bitch."

Percy's mouth dropped. "A bitch? I'm acting like a bitch? You know what? Fuck off." She headed for the door but strong fingers wrapped around her wrist stopping her movement with their steely grip. The girl tried to pull away but Apollo was much stronger than her and it wasn't hard to keep her in place. She fought against him until his grip on her wrist tightened to a quiet painful one. "Let me go!" She hissed at him.

"Not until you tell me what is wrong with you! You can't just come and start screaming at me without even telling me why are you doing it." Percy continued to struggle, stubbornly not talking.

Suddenly the room was bathed in bright light as one of the gods arrived. Hermes appeared in the middle of the kitchen next to the couple. He had a smile on his face but it fell as he took in the sight of the pair who still hadn't moved. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked frowning, moving his eyes between both of them.

"No." Percy snapped, ripping her arm away from Apollo's grip. "I was just leaving." She turned on her heels and stormed out of the house.

Hermes looked at his brother questionably, but he just shook his head with a fallen expression.

"It's okay. She won't stay angry for long." The messenger god assured. "Now tell me what have you done?"

"This is the problem! I have no idea what had happened. She just came and started acting like this."  
>"You should talk to her, bro."<p>

Apollo sighed and ran his fingers through his golden hair. "I should but she won't let me."

"She loves you, she will give you a chance."

"I expected to find you here." Percy didn't even looked at her father as he approached her. "You always come here when you are upset." He motioned with his hand towards the beach they she was sitting at, not far away from a single lonely cabin.

Poseidon came to sit on the sand next to his daughter. He looked towards the sea before him, which was surprisingly calm, but secretly threw glances at Percy's face.

"How did you know I was upset?" She asked quietly.

"Aphrodite told me." He admitted. "She was quiet worried about that fight of yours, especially with the rapidly approaching wedding."

The girl snorted. "I can imagine it."

They stayed in silence for a while. "Dad," Percy started. "Do you love Amfitrite?"

Her father froze. This was a question he both expected and didn't. He was married but Percy was a child from another woman. He knew that somewhere deep it hurt her and she wanted her mom and dad to be together like a real family. And it made Poseidon feel terrible that he couldn't give her this.

She had ever raised this topic before afraid of the truth and the things she would hear. But now when her own wedding was so close she needed to know.

"Perce…" The sea god sighed. "Yes, I love my wife."

The demigoddess bowed her head slightly, not looking at him. She was surprised when he pulled her to him so he could see her face. "This doesn't mean I don't love your mother or I don't love you. I love you both very much. But-"

She didn't let him finish. She lunged herself at him almost knocking him on the ground. "I'm scared, Dad. I'm scared that he will break my heart. I'm afraid I will end up hurt."

"I know, darling, I know." _I fear the same, too_. He added in his mind. "Apollo loves you. He won't hurt you intentionally."

Only an hour later, Percy had calmed down enough and decided it was time to go back. She asked her dad to transport her back to Olympus so she wouldn't have to go all the way to Empire State Building even in her new car, present from him. Once on Olympus, Poseidon apologized that he couldn't stay with her any longer but he had work in his own kingdom and he had already been away for too long. The girl frowned as he vanished thinking about how much work was left to do in Atlantis. After the war the palace and the whole city were almost completely destroyed and now, an year later, it was nowhere near restored. The Cyclops worked hard but it wasn't easy to rebuild something made for thousand of years. She couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. After all it was Percy that asked him to leave his home and come to fight on Olympus. It worked out well in the end, but yet his palace was almost completely destroyed.

The sun had set hours ago, even on Olympus, but it wasn't dark. Thousands of torches and lamps shone from all sides and music sounded in the air. The girl smiled slightly as she passed the dancing satyrs and nymphs. She laughed as they asked her to dance with them but rejected the offer, saying she had to go home.

As she reached Apollo's house, Percy wasn't surprised to see the lights were still on. For a moment she wondered if Hermes was still there but as she glanced at her watch, she decided that there was a minimal possibility Hermes would be still there. She opened the door as quietly as she could, hoping to get in bed unnoticed (although this was hardly possible.) She stepped inside, looking around for her fiancé. Relaxing, the girl stepped in and took of her jacket leaving it somewhere. She entered the living room cautiously, only to find Apollo asleep on the couch. By the way he was sitting It wasn't hard to guess that he had been waiting for her.

Percy bit her lip guilty, trying to decide if it was better to wake him up and get him to bed or leave him in the couch and only cover him with a blanket. But god or not, if he slept in a position like this he would most probably have a sore back in the morning.

So the demigoddess kneeled next to him and shook his shoulder gently not to scare him. "Apollo, wake up!" Surprisingly enough, his eyes snapped open immediately and he blinked a few times to clear his sight.

"Percy?" He asked groggily, sitting up. "I waited for you."

"I know. But now I'm here. Let's go to bed." She whispered pulling him by the hand.

But he hesitated. "We need to talk."

"Apollo, please, not now." She pleaded. "We are both tired and need sleep. Let's leave it for the morning." He nodded with a sigh and took her hand, leading her towards their room upstairs.

Percy changed in a pair of shorts and a T-shirt, for sleep as did Apollo. As soon as they lied down in the huge bed, the girl rolled on her side, turning her back at him. Although she knew, she wouldn't be able to get any sleep that night, Percy kept her eyes closed, pretending to be already lost in Morpheus' kingdom. Next to her, Apollo wasn't sleeping either, staring at the ceiling with tired eyes. He glanced at his fiancée's form under the blanket, which was covering most of her body but leaving her naked shoulder out. By its own will, his hand reached forward to touch the silk of her skin. He felt her tremble slightly underneath his caress and it made him smile that even when she was angry at him, he made her body react to his touch. Apollo bent down to kiss the shoulder, letting his lips trail a path towards her neck and back. The demigoddess giggled underneath him and rolled over so she could kiss him fully.

Some time later, Apollo and Percy were both lying side by side, covered in sweat and panting heavily.

"This- was- simply- amazing!" He managed to wheeze out between the gasps for breath. "If the make up sex is always lake that, I say we should fight more."

She glared playfully at him, snuggling closer. "I love you." He wrapped a hand around her body, pulling her even closer if that was possible.

"We still need to talk, you know?" He murmured in her hair.

The demigoddess sighed. "I know, but it could wait till the morning. Let's sleep now."

This time, when they closed their eyes the sleep came almost immediately, wrapping them in nets of pleasant dreams.

The next morning, Percy woke up extremely early. She glanced at the god sleeping next to her on the bed, contemplating to wake him up or not. She they needed to have a serious conversation, but he looked so innocent when he was sleeping, that she couldn't find it in her heart to wake him up. So the girl climbed off the bed, careful not to make too much noise, and exited the room just as quietly. She sat on the couch in the living room, not quiet sure what to do. She wished Annabeth or Thalia were there to cheer her up or something. Sadly, all of her friends were currently at the Camp, as they always were at this time of the year.

Actually, a visit wouldn't hurt, would it?

**Okay, that was the chapter. It's pretty short, I know. And probably a bit boring but its all I can do for now. **

**Please REVIEW! To hear your opinion is really important to me and helps me with the writing. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Percy and Apollo think that all troubles are behind them. But is it true? With the upcoming wedding, they have to cope with angry goddesses and revealed lies that may actually break them apart. Is their love strong enough? Fem!Percy; Sequel to The Kisses of the Sun.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a teenager, I have long brown hair and the last time I looked in the mirror I was a female. So there is no way I'm Rick Riordan. And sadly I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians (Although I wish I owned Apollo :) )**

**Okay, guys, surprisingly the next chapter is ready a lot earlier than I expected. I'm so happy I finished it so soon. There is a little drama in it and I can't wait to read your opinions about it. **

**I'm currently working on the next chapter and I really hope to finish it by the end of the week. **

**Thank everyone for the fantastic reviews. They were the thing that motivated me to write this chapter. I love you, guys!**

**Rumbleroaar – I'm glad you like it!**

**darkxangelxreaderx**** – I hope I update soon enough.**

**Lady Syndra**** – Oh, thank you!**

**mrpuppy**** – Well, I think no one likes Eris - I know that I certainly don't! And yes, the drama is just starting. **

**Ariel Night – Thank you!**

**alissarhode**** – It's a great compliment to hear such things about my stories. I'll try my best to make this story longer. But even if I don't, you must know that I will probably post some one-shots about this couple. I love Apollo and Percy too much to let them go like that. :)**

**ShoshonaTheRose**** – I'm not sure if feeling bad is in Eris nature. I mean, she is the goddess of discord. To cause trouble is her job description. Plus, there are other reasons she is doing this but I won't reveal them now. They'll come up later in the story. **

**miyame-chan – Well, I updated! :)**

**Chapter 4**

_The advantages of having your own car are immeasurable._ Percy decided while speeding down the road in her precious Jaguar, enjoying the wind in her hair. The engine was purring nicely in the background while her favorite CD was playing loudly. She pressed the accelerator harder going over the speed limit for a minute before slowing down again. She knew where she was even before she saw the strawberry fields surrounding the Camp.

The dragon Peleus who was huge now, who was still sleeping, when the girl parked, now had raised his had to sniff the air. Percy smiled slightly and petted his head before walking down the hill. After the end of the war, the Gods had made a promise to claim all their children and that was why this year the Camp was full with demigods. From where she stood, Poseidon's daughter could see at least a hundred of them. Some were training, having fun or just relaxing.

Although she was dying to see her friends, Percy went to the Big house first.

A sudden thought struck her as she walked. She would never return to Camp Half Blood as a camper. Yes, she could always visit but it simply wasn't the same. Okay, this could be added to her already too long list of 'Things I Sacrificed to Marry the God I Love'

Percy smiled as she saw Mr D and Chiron playing pinochle on the porch. Both heads snapped up as she approached although their expressions were hardly identical. Chiron seemed surprised and glad to see her, while Dionysius still had his annoyed expression. But his face seemed to lighten up a little bit as he saw her.

"Percy!" The centaur exclaimed. "It's great you decided to visit."

"Thanks, Chiron!" The demigoddess grinned. "Do you know by chance where I can find Annabeth or Thalia?"

"They are at the arena, I think."

"Thank you!" She literally ran outside and towards the arena. Her best friends were there exactly as Chiron had said, each of them holding a training sword in their hand and fighting furiously. They didn't notice her as she stepped closer and took Riptide out of her pocket. Just as Thalia swung her sword to attack, Percy stepped in between blocking the blow, instead of Annabeth. Zeus' daughter almost dropped her sword seeing who was standing in front of her.

"Percy!" The girls exclaimed, jumping towards her for a bone crushing hug.

Percy rubbed her ribs playfully as she managed to escape the hug. "Tyson may have some competition."

"Shut up!" Annabeth grinned, whacking her on the head lightly. "So you remembered about your friends down here, didn't you? Or now you are too important to communicate with other mortals." The girl asked jokingly. She was trying to look angry but it wasn't working out too well.

"Oh, you know, Annie, getting married an Olympian or not, she is still our Seaweed brain." Thalia laughed making Percy glare at her. "Let's see if you have lost your sword skills in the calmness of the peaceful Olympus."

What Poseidon's daughter didn't expected at this moment was that her both of friends attacked her at the same time. She almost felt as her fighting reflexes kicked in and somehow she managed to deflect the blows. What followed was a 10 minutes of friendly fighting, with a surprising victory for Percy in the end. "You were saying?" She smirked with the tip of her sword at Thalia's neck.

They decided to take a walk at the beach to make up for the lost time together. Most of the campers stopped to greet Percy as they passed, but she noticed that the Apollo cabin were acting a bit strangely around her. She asked her friends about it but they just shrugged. Okay, this was strange.

Apollo woke up with a huge smile on his face. He reached to the place next to him on the bed but his hand fell on empty and cold sheets. He immediately perked up to look around. Yes, he was definitely alone. "Percy?" He asked groggily, but there was no answer.

Frowning, the Olympian raise and climbed down the stairs, hoping to find his fiancée their. But she wasn't in the kitchen where he thought she may be and the living room was completely empty.

By now his heart was beating franticly with fear and he was powerless to sooth it. What if something had happened to her? He almost ran outside to look for her in the gardens but she was nowhere to be seen. Everyone turned to look at him curiously as he passed, but he didn't even notice the stares. Where was Percy, for Zeus' sake? She wouldn't leave him just like that, right? She would leave at least a note if she had went somewhere. She knew how he would react if she just disappeared just like that.

"Apollo?" Aphrodite asked as he flew past her. Her voice snapped him back to reality and he stopped running.

"Aphrodite, do you know where Percy is?"

The goddess frowned slightly at the question. "No, I have no idea. Did you check the gardens?"

He ran his fingers through his already messy hair. "Of course I checked. She's not there. I'm freaking out, Aphrodite, I simply don't know what to do."

She pursed her lips in thought as she watched his suffering. "Ask Hermes. He may know something. After all he is the god of the roads."

Apollo considered her words for a moment before vanishing and materializing in his brother's house. Hermes smiled, pleasantly surprised, but his smile soon vanished as he noticed the other god's expression.

"What's wrong?" "Can you tell me where is Percy?"

"What?" The massager of the Gods asked with a confused expression, but Apollo wasn't in the mood and just growled. Hermes' eyes unfocused for a moment. "She's at Camp Half Blood."

Percy could feel the glares some demigods of Apollo cabin were throwing her and it was honestly pissing her off a little bit. If they had something to tell her, then tell her in the face. Not talking behind her back and acting as if she had killed somebody.

"Will!" She called as everybody was having lunch at the Dinner Hall. The said boy lifted his head to look at her, as did the others sitting on his table. "We need to talk." He nodded and rose from his place motioning towards the forest, where they could talk in private. They didn't go deep in the forest but far enough so the other curious demigods wouldn't be able to listen to their conversation.

"What's up, Will? Why is everyone from your cabin acting like that?" She asked as they finally stopped walking.

The boy chewed his lip for a moment, his eyes moving franticly around, searching for something to stop on. "Percy, they are – I mean – We are, um, upset about you marrying our father."

The demigoddess nodded. Yes she had been expecting something like that, but it still hurt a little bit that Apollo's children didn't approve her as his wife. Will noticed her expression and his eye widened. "Oh, no Percy, I didn't mean you are not worthy or something. Actually maybe I didn't use the right word. I should have said confused instead upset." He took a deep breath. "Look, we have always known our dad was a player and we learnt to live with it. But now suddenly he is getting married and to a girl who was our friend. It is very confusing."

Percy actually smiled. "Trust me, I know what you mean. The simple thought that I'm going to be your step mother freaks me out."

The other demigod grinned back at her. "Should I call you mom, now?"

"Oh gods, please don't!" She cried in horror, making him laugh harder, before becoming serious again.

"Give us time to get used, Percy, and everything will be alright." He said as they walked back towards the Camp. As he reached Apollo's table, Will bend down to say something to the other demigods there and Poseidon's daughter started walking towards her table.

But a sudden heat made her look up and her eyes widened as she saw the bright red Maserati Spyder, speeding right towards her. Her instincts told her to move away, but her body just stood there, frozen in shock. Just before the car hit her, it made a sharp turn and stopped a few centimeters away from her. The moment she saw Apollo's face, Percy knew she was in big trouble. He looked more than angry. He looked absolutely furious.

His blond hair looked like it was in flames but it still paled before the fire in his eyes. He truly was a frightening sight and the girl couldn't help but take a step back. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew why he was so angry. In her hurry she had forgotten to leave him a note to say where she was going.

Apollo got out of the car, kicking the door closed. Everyone in Dinner Hall was watching the scene with anticipation. Mr D and Chiron had rose to their feet and the centaur bowed deeply at the sun god. "Lord Apollo, what do we owe the honor?"

But the Olympian didn't even look at him. He was glaring intently at the demigoddess standing before him.

Percy expected him to shout, scream, do something. But he seemed just too angry to talk and just stood there with his hands clenched in fists.

"Apollo-?" She asked warily as a few moments of silence passed. "Are you okay?" This was the wrong thing to say.

"Am I okay? NO, I'M NOT FUCKING OKAY!" He shouted, making the girl flinch, as well as some of the audience. "I woke up in an empty house not knowing where you were, while you were having fun with your friends. Was it so hard to leave one single fucking note? Or your arm may brake if you decide to write to words on a piece of paper?" By now he was so close that their bodies were touching and one of his hands was gripping her elbow.

"I'm sorry, OKAY! Don't talk to me like that!" She snapped.

"What's wrong with you these days?" He asked a bit calmer but still frowning. It was Percy's time to yell.

"Ill tell you what's wrong with me! Actually I have a question for you Apollo. Have you slept with another woman since you started going out with me?"

Everyone froze including Apollo. His face paled and he opened his mouth to say something but closed it immediately. "Percy, I-" He gulped loudly. "I-"

Her eyes filled with tears but she stubbornly refused to let them fall. "This was all I wanted to know." And she ran. The sun god bolted after her calling her name, but she didn't stop as he pleaded her to do. Instead she ran to her car and drove off, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Apollo ran his fingers through his hair desperately. "Percy…"

Percy surprised even herself, returning to Apollo's house on Olympus. It probably wasn't very wise if she wanted to avoid him, but it was the only place she could think of. She literally ran towards the bedroom and threw herself on the bed. But suddenly a thought ran through her head. She stood up disgusted, thinking about how many women had slept in this bed. The thought made her sob even harder and she slid down to the floor. That's where Apollo found her an hour later. When he saw her, he kneeled next her and gathered her in his arms, expecting her to push him away. But she didn't. Actually she acted as if she didn't really notice him. He pulled her even closer to him not caring that her tears soaked his T-shirt.

"I'm sorry, love. I'm so, so sorry." He whispered on the verge of tears himself.

"When-?" The girl asked hoarsely, unable to finish her sentence. Apollo looked down to the floor in shame. "Just after our first date." He took a deep breath. "Percy, I – I couldn't help it. It's in my nature."

"Your nature? And what when we get married? Are you going to jump from bed to bed, while I wait for you here? Like Hera? Or I should also start fucking everything on two legs so we are even?"

The sun god closed his eyes. "I'm trying Percy. I really am. Give me a chance. Marry me and I'll prove you I can be faithful. I swear on the Styx that I will be." He wiped her tears with his thumbs. "I love you."

And finally, finally he saw a little smile appear on her face, although a few tears were still sliding lazily down her cheeks. "I love you too. And I'm sorry I reacted like this. I'm a bit overemotional recently."

He just grinned in return.

Apollo and Percy spend the rest of the day together. They walked around the beautiful gardens of Olympus holding hands, watched movies on the huge plasma in the living room or just relaxed on the couch. The drama from earlier seemed forgotten and Percy's smile was brighter than ever. The night they shared another passionate moment before falling asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Percy and Apollo think that all troubles are behind them. But is it true? With the upcoming wedding, they have to cope with angry goddesses and revealed lies that may actually break them apart. Is their love strong enough? Fem!Percy; Sequel to The Kisses of the Sun.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a teenager, I have long brown hair and the last time I looked in the mirror I was a female. So there is no way I'm Rick Riordan. And sadly I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians (Although I wish I owned Apollo :) )**

Thank you for the reviews! I love you, guys!

**Rumbleroaar**** – Yes, she really is over emotional but there is a reason about it, which you will find out in the next chapter**.

**Lady Cooper – Check out my profile page for links.**

**Ariel Night**** – Yes, they got over it but there is a lot more drama coming up!**

**AgentDoubleONight**** – Yes, Apollo definitely deserves this. And about this over emotional think – you'll find out the truth in the next chapter.**

**ihatemakingupusernames**** – Maybe yes, maybe no. I can't say anything. :)**

**ShadowsClaw – Thanks!**

**xPercyx – I'll try to update more and faster.**

**thesea'sdaughter – My Dear Humble 18th Century Reader (I like the sound of that), Thank you very much for the review. Really, it's great! And don't worry, very soon Apollo probably will have to bed for forgiveness. There is more drama coming up, so stay tuned. And do not forget the popcorn next time! **

**P.S. Do I have to wait two chapters for another review? (Just kidding!)**

**piper0227 – I really try to update faster, but I swear this school is killing me!**

**By the way, Happy Valentines Day to Everyone!**

**Chapter 5**

When Percy woke up at the morning she found a pair of blue eyes looking down at her.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" She asked him, after stretching her stiff body.

"I like watching you sleep." He smiled slightly. "You talk in your sleep, do you know?"

Of course she knew. Her mother had often told her when she was little, but Percy had always thought she didn't do it anymore. Blood rose to her cheeks as she thought what she could have said. Sensing her thought his smile widened. "You said my name. A lot."

Well it could have been worse. She thought, relaxing back on the bed. "What are we going to do, today?"

"Whatever you want to do. We can stay here all day-" His hand traced patterns on her stomach. "Or we can go outside for a walk. Or maybe down on earth?"

Percy opened her mouth to say something but then closed it frowning. "Oh no, I forgot I promised Aphrodite to help her with some of the wedding preparations." She looked at him guilty. "I'm sorry. I could cancel it, if you want to."

The sun god smiled, trying to hide his disappointment. "No, no, you should go and have as much fun as possible."

"But we don't seem to spend time enough together and wasn't that the reason I came here earlier." "Don't worry about that now. Once we are on our honeymoon, I don't intend to let you go more than a meter away from me."

She grinned. "So, we are going on a honeymoon." Apollo looked at her incredulously.

"Of course we are going on a honeymoon." The girl started asking where but he put a finger to her lips. "But I'm not telling you where. It's a surprise." Percy made her own version of the puppy dog eyes but he shook his head with a small smile playing on these gorgeous lips of his. "Didn't you have to go somewhere?"

Three hours, twenty seven minutes and fifty one seconds. Exactly that long Aphrodite had held her almost as a prisoner, to talk about the wedding. Percy could still hear the goddess' sweet voice in her head. '_There are only three days left and so much work to do!_' The moment she was told she could leave, Poseidon's daughter literally sprinted outside, hurrying to get as far away from the love goddess as she could. Honestly, this woman was mad!

While she passed one of the parks, Percy heard a familiar voice. Unable to withstand the temptation, she got closer and hid behind a statue, where she could see and hear everything. Apollo and Artemis were sitting on one of the benches, talking. It wasn't hard to catch their words from Percy's hiding place.

"- everything between us is alright." The male god obviously finished his tale with a smile. His sister smiled slightly, too. "I'm happy for you Apollo. I swear, when father gave you so little time to find a wife, I thought you would never succeed."

The demigoddess' hand flew to her mouth to cover her gasp, but her hand resting on the statue slipped, causing it to fly forward and crash on the ground loudly. Both immortals turned towards the source of the sound and their eyes widened. The blood drained from Apollo's face. "Percy! It's not what it seems – I-"

She just shook her head and turned around running away, much like the day before. This time, too, he chased after her and actually caught her wrist.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed in hysteria.

"Percy, I love you." He tried again.

She turned to him with red eyes and cheeks red with tears. "Liar! It was a lie! Everything was a lie!" She cried pumping her fists against his chest. "I hate you! You said you wouldn't break my heart! I hate you! I hate you!"

To describe the pain her words caused Apollo's heart is impossible. Hadn't he heart her say she hated him in his worst nightmares? Hadn't he feared this nightmare would actually happen? And here it was. It was happening. Right now, right there. He had done the only thing he swore to himself he wouldn't do. He had broken Percy's heart and he wasn't sure if there was someway he could mend it. The lump in his throat choked him and he felt like he couldn't breathe anymore. Tears, hot, burning, painful tears rose to his eyes and this time he wasn't able to stop them from falling.

"You don't mean it." He begged brokenly. "Please, tell me you don't mean it."

Percy glared at him. "I mean it! I don't want to see you anymore!" She spun on her heel and left, making her way through the gathered audience.

Apollo just stood there frozen, not knowing what to do. He didn't even feel as Artemis wrapped an arm around his middle and started pulling him away from the park. He hesitated at first. "Come, brother."

Everything was a blur for him. He didn't hear, didn't see where he was going. All he could feel was the newly opened hole in his heart and the faint pull of his twin's hand. The world was spinning before his eyes and he felt as of he couldn't even stand on his legs.

Artemis could feel her brother's body shacking slightly next to her. Biting her lip, she took him to the coach in his house and helped him sit down.

Apollo let his head fall in his hands and he finally broke down. His whole form shook as body wrecking sobs escaped his lips. He had finally found his happiness and now it was lost. He had ruined it. It was his fault. Everything was his fault. With a roar of a wounded animal he kicked one of the chairs causing it to crash in the wall. Another one followed. He picked up a vase and threw it against the wall. Only ten minutes later the whole house looked like a tornado had passed through it.

Suddenly Apollo froze and bent down to take something of the floor. It was a photo frame. The glass was broken, but you could still see the people on the photo clearly enough. It was a grinning couple, wet from a day spend on the beach. With trembling fingers he followed the contours of Percy's face. He could hear her words replayed in his head. _'I hate you! I don't want to see you anymore.' _He threw the photo away almost angrily. He had lost her.

Percy drove through the city as fast as the car would go, which was much over the limits, but she couldn't care less. She could barely see the road through her tears. She parked on the alley in front of her mother house and jumped out of the car, knocking on the door hurriedly. Sally opened the door with a smile on her face, but as soon as her eyes fell on her daughter's face, the smile disappeared.

"Percy? What happened?"

With a sob the girl threw herself in her mothers opened arms, crying. "You were right, everyone was right."

"Shhh… Calm down" Sally whispered, soothing her daughter's always messy hair. "Come in the living room where you can tell me everything." With a nod, Percy let herself to be led towards the cozy living room where she sat on the sofa while her mother disappeared in the kitchen. A few minutes later she appeared with two steaming cups in her arms and a plate with cookies. She passed one of the cups to Percy and sat down next to her.

"It's your favorite cocoa. It used to calm you down when you were upset."

Hesitating for a second, the girl sipped from the hot liquid and smiled slightly as it ran down her throat warming her whole being. Like a pair of gentle hands wrapping around her and wiping the tears, still falling from her eyes. Like his hands were caressing her again.

"Tell me what happened." Her mother ripped her out of her thoughts. The demigoddess opened her mouth to explain when a bright light bathed the room. Percy stiffened afraid that it might be Apollo but visibly relaxed when her father's figure appeared before her.

"Dad?" She asked unbelievingly. "What are you doing here?"

"Aphrodite told me what happened." He said, gritting his teeth. "I'm going to kill him! I thought he had said you earlier."

A sudden realization hit Percy. "You knew? You knew all this time?"

"Know what? What's going on?" Sally asked confused but no one paid her attention.

"Yes, I knew from the beginning." Poseidon lowered hi eyes to the floor. "This was one of the reasons I insisted you stay away from him."

"Why didn't you tell me later? When you saw I was falling in love with him?"

"I couldn't." He answered with a heavy sigh. "You were so happy with him, Perce, he made you happy." The sea god paused for a moment. "I can't believe I'm telling this but Apollo loves you, daughter. His feelings are a hundred percents true."

Percy stood up, her hands in fists. "No! I don't believe it!"

"Percy-"

"I don't want to listen to you!" She bolted towards the door and ran to her car. Her parents followed her but they could do nothing besides watching as she pulled out of the driveway and disappeared in the sunset.

Percy drove and drove and drove. The skyscrapers, changed to houses, the houses to trees and forests. Not that she could see much of them anyway. It was so dark outside that the only thing her eyes seemed to make out were the blurry shapes of the trees passing by. It was a bit scary, yes, but in this moment Percy couldn't care less. She needed to get away. Away from her parents, away from Olympus, away from him.

Her hands gripped the wheel tightly as she fought against the sleep tying to close her eyes. Her eyelids dropped just for a second and she didn't see the car coming towards her. Thankfully she opened her eyes just in time to see the head lights and she turned the wheel sharply, somehow avoided crashing. She hit the brakes, breathing hard and closed her eyes.

She needed rest but there was nowhere she could stop now. She was far away from any village and there were only trees around her.

With a sigh, Percy pulled away next to the line of trees and took out her mobile phone to check it. She had six missed calls from her mother. Biting her lip, the girl returned the mobile in her pocket.

She closed her eyes just for a second but she hadn't even noticed when she had fallen into a deep sleep.

When Percy awakened again she knew something was very wrong. She remembered falling asleep in her car but now she was standing, or actually hanging by her wrists. The ropes around her hands were cutting uncomfortably in her skin and she could feel that it she struggled a little bit, they may start bleeding. As she looked around she almost expected to find herself in a dungeon or something, but for her surprise she was actually in the forest, hanging by one of the trees. What in Hades' name?

"Ah, its great to see you awake!" The voice made her look up and she gasped as she found Eris standing only a few feet away from her with a pleased smile on her face.

**A bit of a cliff-hanger, huh? Well, you know what to do – Just press this little 'Review' button and I will finish the next chapter as fast as I can!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Percy and Apollo think that all troubles are behind them. But is it true? With the upcoming wedding, they have to cope with angry goddesses and revealed lies that may actually break them apart. Is their love strong enough? Fem!Percy; Sequel to The Kisses of the Sun.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a teenager, I have long brown hair and the last time I looked in the mirror I was a female. So there is no way I'm Rick Riordan. And sadly I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians (Although I wish I owned Apollo :) )**

**AN: So here's the new chapter… First I will warn that it is SAD, but I hope it's the last one of the sad chapters. I hope you do not hate me after you read it, so I will repeat that everything will be alright in the end. Do not despair! **

**Lady Syndra**** – I wish I could tell you if they do or not but, well, I can't. Wait just a little longer and you'll find out. **

**Miette in the Rain**** – If you don't agree with where I ended the last chapter, I don't think you'll like me very much after you read this one… **

**Lady Cooper**** – Percy is not really upset that Apollo had gone to her with intention of marrying her . Somewhere deep inside she believes he loves her after all. But she is hurt and angry and confused because he had lied to her all of this time instead of telling her from the beginning of their relationship.**

**WordsAsStrongAsSwords – Yes, to both guesses. And the song is really fitting. :)**

**mrpuppy**** – Thanks for the review! **

**Panda24**** – Aw, please don't hate me…**

**miyame-chan**** – Sadly, but this chapter is even sadder… :(**

**Lunary**** – I'm sorry… **

**xPercyx**** – Thank you!**

**alexie212**** – Don't worry, everything will be aright at the end.**

**AgentDoubleONight**** – Please, please don't kill Apollo! I wouldn't be able to finish the story without him.**

**ShadowsClaw**** – Thanks!**

**ShoshonaTheRose – You'll find out if you read this chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

Percy mouth fell opened at the sight before her. Only a meter away from her was standing the last person she expected to see here. "Eris?" The goddess was clad in traditional ancient greek attire with a white toga and a tiara on her head. But there was something different around her and it took Percy a moment to realize. It was her expression. It was not longer friendly or innocent. Actually it was quiet the opposite. She was wearing a smug smile that looked almost…Evil. There was some dangerous glint in her eyes that made the demigoddess flinch back, before she recovered. "What's going on?" She asked, feeling a bit afraid of the answer.

Eris let out an amused laugh. The sound itself made Percy grit her teeth. "What's s funny?"

"You, my darling." The goddess said pleasantly like she would talk to a child. "You are so naïve. You took everything I told you for clear truth, not doubting my words even once."

Tears stung on Percy's eyes but she quickly blinked them away. She was feeling hurt and confused and mostly – betrayed. "Why are you doing this?" She whispered. "What have I done to you?"

Anger flashed through Eris' face but it was gone as fast as it came. "Because you had the one thing I wanted." "What?" "Apollo."

The pieces of puzzle fit together in the girl's head. "You are in love with Apollo?"

"We were lovers. Shortly before he met you." Eris explained, sounding almost bored. "But then he fell all over you and completely forgot about me."

Percy bit her lip. "What are you going to do know?" She asked, already guessing the answer. The goddess, who had been pacing, stopped turning to face Percy with a sick smile on her face. "I'm going to destroy you."

Percy shook her head slightly. "But I thought we were friends."

"Friends? We were never friends, Percy. I talked to you only because I had to get you to trust me somehow." Poseidon's daughter angrily struggled against her bonds, causing a drop of blood trickle down her arm. "You know, in the beginning I was afraid you would recognize me, but I found that my fears were senseless."

"Recognize you? What do you mean?" The demigoddess asked, frowning. "Think about it Percy," Eris said. "What am I goddess of?"

Straining her brain, Percy searched through her memory for something, some knowledge associated with the goddess. Eris. She was sure she had read something about it. Eris, Eris, Eris… Of course! That's how the Trojan War had started. "I've been so stupid." The girl groaned, making Eris grin even wider. "See? I was sure you knew it."

"You don't have to kill me to cause discord and get Apollo, you know. We're over. He is free for you to take." The girl almost pleaded, but the goddess wasn't buying it.

"Tck – tck. Nothing can save you, darling. Not even the child you are carrying." Percy suddenly felt cold. "What?"

"You didn't know, did you?" Eris asked curiously, head tilting to the side. "You are pregnant Percy. Just sadly you won't have time to enjoy the news."

The goddess snapped her fingers and Percy felt the strangest feeling cross her body. As if she was made of plastic or jelly. She felt herself grow smaller, her arms and legs longer, as well as her neck. She opened her mouth but instead of words a strange snorting sound came out. Panicking, Percy looked down where her hands should have been, only to find a pair of hooves on their place. She looked around for Eris but the goddess was gone. Trotting over a stream nearby. Unsurely, she bent over the water, searching for her reflection. When she found it she gasped loudly. A deer stared back at her. A beautiful, green eyed deer.

"Apollo, you shouldn't sit like that all day." Artemis insisted for probably a hundredth time for the last few hours. Her twin just shook his head remaining in the same position. He was sitting on the floor, with his back against the wall, the same way he had for the last 24 hours. His normally clear blue eyes were now bloodshot with dark circles underneath. His clothes, the same as the day before, were crumpled, sticking to his body. "Let's look for her." The female goddess proposed almost desperately. "Maybe if you could explain -"

"She won't listen to me!" Apollo snapped springing on his feet. "She said she doesn't want to see me! I do not wish to force my presence on her." He added lowering his voice back to normal.

"Then let's go hunting!" Artemis asked, trying to find something to pull his thoughts away from Percy. "Do you remember when we did it more often? We used to have so much fun." "Artemis-?" "Please, brother, I know the perfect place!" Hesitantly the sun god nodded making his sister grin. Grabbing her hand he found himself in a familiar thick forest. He knew where he was, of course he knew. It was one of his favorite hunting places before.

"Come, Apollo. Just like the old times."

Letting a small smile creep up his face as he bolted after his sister. Sooner then expected they were met by a wonderful sight. A doe was lying in the shade of a large oak tree, clearly not sensing their presence. Apollo looked at he sister and she nodded in confirmation. She was goddess of the wild, after all, and it was completely natural to ask for her permission to kill any animal. As quietly as possible he notched an arrow and drew the bowstring, taking a good aim. He took a cautious step forward, accidently snapping a twig. The doe sprung to her feet at the sound, looking up. Her eyes met the god's and he froze. The familiar sea green eyes bore into his with a look of accuse in them. "NO!" Apollo cried but the arrow was already flying. The images move sluggish around him and he watched as if in slow motion as the slim piece of wood pierced the doe's body. The animal swayed for a moment, her sad gaze never leaving Apollo's, as her legs give out beneath her and she collapsed on the ground. Golden light enveloped her body and for a mere moment she disappeared by his sight. But when the light died down it wasn't a doe lying on the ground.

"Percy!" The sun god cried, springing forward falling on his knees next to her body. "No! No! No!"

She was gasping for breath, trying her best not to lose conscious. The arrow was sticking out her abdomen, her shirt quickly coating with blood. She was losing a lot of blood and her hand, pressed between his, was growing cooler and paler with every second passing by. Grabbing the arrow tightly in his hand, Apollo pulled it out, making her scream in pain. Dropping the cursed piece of wood he pressed a hand towards the wound to stop the bleeding. "Who did this?" He asked. "Eris-" He felt the anger bubble in his chest. Hate in its purest form spread through his body like a poison. If it wasn't Percy, bleeding before him, he would have killed Eris at the moment, but the life of his beloved was more important than revenge.

"Apollo-" The girl rasped but he held a finger to her lips. "Hush, save your strength."

He tried to heal her but there was no effect. The wound was too deep, too fatal. Tears rose to his eyes and he didn't even fight them as he desperately tried to stop the bleeding. "No…" Percy breathed out. "I'm dying."

"No! You won't die. I won't let you die!" Apollo was shaking his head almost in hysterics.

"Apollo, I love you." She coughed, blood painting her lips in red. Breathing was becoming harder and herder and couldn't even keep her eyes open. "Kiss me." She begged him. It was all she wanted. One last kiss.

Nodding softly, the Sun god leaned over her and pressed his lips against hers once, then twice. A tear fell on her face and with her last strength she reached up and brushed the tears away from his cheeks. "I love you." Her eyelids dropped closed and her hand fell away, but he grabbed it between his and pressed it against the side of his face.

"Percy! Hold on, hold on baby. Everything will be okay." But somewhere deep inside his chest he knew that nothing was going to be alright. He could hear her pulse – slow and uneven as if every beat was more painful that the last one. And then he heard it pause. He waited to hear another thump, but it didn't come. A moment passed, then another. Desperately Apollo prayed he was wrong. Maybe, maybe she was still alive, only that he couldn't hear it.

But he was lying, he knew. Lying to himself, lying to his rapidly beating heart, lying to his racing mind. Her heart was not beating. No breath entered her lungs. She just lay there motionless and… and dead. She was gone. Her heart had grown silent. Forever. And at this moment Apollo wished that his wasn't beating either. Because every beat felt like a painful torture.

He looked at her. Her dark hair scattered on the ground beneath her, her dark eyelashes resting on the unusually white cheeks. Her lips, smeared with blood, were too vivid against her pale skin.

Apollo felt like he was chocking. He couldn't breath, he couldn't move. His head spun wildly and he squeezed his eyes closed. His arms buried themselves and pulled. A scream find its way out of his bloody lips. He was angry and broken and lost.

There was only one thing that kept him from breaking down completely. One single thought lingered in the back of his mind causing his heart to beat with sick anticipation. Revenge. Nothing could stop him. Not his sister, not his father, not even Hermes. Eris was going to pay.

"Apollo?" Artemis who had stood a few steps away, called taking a cautious step forward. There were tears in her eyes also but she hadn't let them fall. "What are you going to do know?" She asked almost afraid of the answer.

The sun god looked at her and back at the body. "I'm going to take her to Olympus. Then I have to do something."

She nodded. "I'm going to call Poseidon on Olympus. Do not do anything foolish, Apollo." She added before disappearing. He didn't say anything.

Turning back around, the god reached out to smooth the hair on Percy's head gently, before gathering her in his arms. Her blood soaked his shirt, too but he couldn't care less, as he held her tightly next his body. He reappeared at the path to Olympus. The city looked light and cheerful as always and it made him feel sick and foreign to this world of happiness.

The moment he stepped forward all the music stopped. The Muses stopped singing instantly seeing the expression on their leader's face and the body he was carrying. Everyone moved away to make him a path, bowing their heads in respect and sorrow. Because there wasn't a satyr, a nymph or a god that didn't recognize Persephone Jackson's face.

Apollo slowly climbed the stairs to his father's palace right on the top of the Mount. He half expected it to be empty, but was surprised to see Hera and Zeus sitting at their thrones talking quickly in Greek. But as they sensed his approach both heads snapped towards him, eyes widening at the sight.

"Apollo? What happened?" His father shrank to his human form so he could look Apollo in the eyes. The sun god opened his mouth to answer but no sound came out. There was a loud noise as Poseidon literally burst into the throne room, Artemis and the other Olympians closely at his heels. "Apollo!" He cried out and the sun god turned to face him, the body still in his arms. The gods gasped loudly, Aphrodite letting out a whimper. But Poseidon's reaction was the most sorrowful. "No," He whispered shaking his head. "This can't be happening. No!" He took his daughter's body from the other god's arms and bent over it, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed silently. "Who did this?" He asked a few moments later in a hoarse voice.

"Me." All eyes turned on Apollo, some unbelievingly, others angrily.

"What?" Poseidon asked, a dangerous note hidden beneath his words. Thankfully Artemis stepped forward and defended her brother telling exactly what had happened. At the end of the story the sun god looked at his father, a flame of determination shining in his gaze. "Call Eris here." He said. "She is bound to answer."

For a moment Zeus thought about refusing but this was the least he could do for his son. Plus, although he wasn't going to admit it aloud, he had always had a soft spot for Poseidon's daughter. Especially after all she did for Olympus. So he closed his eyes, muttering Eris name under his breath. Only a second later, the said goddess appeared, looking perfectly calm and content.

Just the sight of her made Apollo's blood boil, but Hermes gripped his brother's arm to stop him from doing anything.

Eris looked around the room, unfazed by the angry expressions before her. Then her gaze paused on Percy's body. "Well, she looked better as a deer."

And that did it. With a roar of anger Apollo darted, surprisingly with Hermes at his side. It was the sun god that reached her first, fingers wrapping around her neck. He slammed her against the wall with such a power that cracks appeared on the stone. He was staring at her madly a wild fire burning in his eyes. His hand tightened against her neck so she couldn't breath. "I'm going to kill you!" He growled through gritted teeth. "But it wouldn't be enough punishment for what you have done." It seemed like his body was glowing. Or wait wasn't it? The temperature grew hotter and the light soon became so bright that even the gods had to look away. It was like the sun had dropped into the throne room. Eris screamed as the heat enveloped her.

"Apollo that's enough!" Zeus said, but the younger Olympian didn't listen to him. "STOP!"

Immediately the light died down and the air cooled off. Eris whimpered from her position against the wall. Her skin was bright red and her hair looked a little burned. Apollo pulled away, breathing hard. He was no longer glowing although Hermes could swear that he could see a glint of red in his brother's eyes. "Apollo," The messenger whispered, putting a hand on the other god's shoulder. "She will get what she deserves. Zeus will judge."

"No, he can't." Athena shook her head stepping forward. "According to the laws, Eris has done nothing wrong. Many other gods," She turned her gaze at Apollo. "Have killed mortals in a similar way."

The Sun god opened his mouth to object but them realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "Orion." He felt Artemis flinch next to him, but he almost didn't notice. "You were not alone in this, were you?" He asked sharply facing Eris. "Nemesis helped you. She used you to get retribution… On me." Suddenly he swayed, feeling weak and helpless and Hermes reached out to steady him. "So it's my entire fault." He whispered staring ahead of him with a dead look in his eyes. "She is dead because of me."

"No, Apollo, do not say this!" Artemis pleaded.  
>As if he hadn't heard her, the sun god gripped his brother's arm tightly. "Hermes, take me to the Underworld." He rasped out as if gasping for breath. The messenger opened his mouth to refuse; he wasn't allowed to bring other people, mortal or not, with him on his visits of Hades. But there was something in his brother's eyes that made him hesitate. They weren't Apollo's eyes anymore. They were the eyes of a mad man, who had lost everything. It wasn't the once cheerful god standing before him. It was a broken shell full of sorrow and anger.<p>

And then again Hermes couldn't do it. He was not allowed. It was against the rules. "Apollo, I-"

"I'm begging you brother. Take me to Hades." The sun god pleaded, putting his hand on the other man's shoulder. "Please."

Even for his own surprise, Hermes found himself agreeing.

_But it's against the rules! _He heard, his snakes, George and Martha, hiss in his ear. Pretending to ignore them, he stayed silent. He couldn't care less about the rules right now. He was going to help his brother and accept the consequences.

**READ and REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Percy and Apollo think that all troubles are behind them. But is it true? With the upcoming wedding, they have to cope with angry goddesses and revealed lies that may actually break them apart. Is their love strong enough? Fem!Percy; Sequel to The Kisses of the Sun.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a teenager, I have long brown hair and the last time I looked in the mirror I was a female. So there is no way I'm Rick Riordan. And sadly I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians (Although I wish I owned Apollo :) )**

**Lady Syndra**** – Do not worry, I cannot leave Percy dead for long. **

**mrpuppy**** – Yep, I agree**

**piper0227**** – You got teary eyes while reading it and imagine what it was to me writing it. I was feeling depressed the whole day afterwards. **

**WordsAsStrongAsSwords – Don't worry everything will work out well in the end. **

**Danielle daughter of Zeus**** – Thank you!**

**TheNineMuses**** – Thanks! I'm glad you like the story!**

**AgentDoubleONight**** – Aw, please don't kick his ass! I like him and he is not as bad… And you will see in this chapter that he is regretting everything. **

**Lady Cooper**** – Well, I updated!**

**miyame-chan**** - :(**

**Miette in the Rain**** – Don't worry, they will do something. **

**ihatemakingupusernames**** – I'm sorry**

**xPercyx**** – Thanks!**

**anaklusmos1**** – I completely agree with everything you said.**

**ShadowsClaw**** - :)**

**Lunary – It will be okay. I promise. **

The Underworld was a cold and unfriendly place, perfectly fitting in the mortals' idea of Hell. Apollo, who had never actually been there before, flinched at the screams coming from the Fields of Punishment. He and Hermes were silently climbing the stairs of Hades' palace, both deep in thoughts. The messenger often threw side glances at his brother, noticing how pale his skin was, wondering if it was because of Percy's death, or because of the place. He was afraid about Apollo's intentions but didn't dare to ask. He could see the confidence on the other god's face and found himself sure that his brother could handle the situation. And that was what worried him even more.

They didn't meet anyone on their way to the throne room until they actually entered with sinking hearts. They expected to find Hades there sitting by himself. But for their surprise he was not alone. A beautiful young woman was sitting by his side. Percephone. The visitors approached the couple, nodding their heads in respect. "Sister, Uncle." Hermes greeted. The female goddess gave him a warm smile, totally unfitting for a queen of the Underworld but Hades did not react in any way. He was angry. It was obvious on his face and the messenger took an involuntary step back, feeling scared of the god's fury. But then he pulled himself together and calmed down, turning towards his sister once again. "It's a fantastic surprise to see you Persephone, but may I ask what brings you here this time of the year?"

"I decided to come home earlier." She shot a glance at the god next to her. "I missed my husband too much."

Apollo frowned at that. What? Persephone hated Hades. She would never come back willingly if there wasn't a reason. And then he realized – She had known they would come. She was there hopefully to protect them from her husband's anger.

"Nephew." Hades, who had been silent since they arrived, drawled out. Both visitors looked at him expectantly, but it was Apollo he was glaring at. "May I ask what brings you here in my home… uninvited?" Sensing the venom in the god's voice, Hermes closed his eyes and prayed to his father, that Apollo was enough smooth-tongued to get out of this situation.

"Lord Hades, please, forgive the intrusion. I do not mean any harm." The sun god started quietly. "I am here with a request."

"Request? What could you possibly want from me?"

Apollo took a deep breath. There it was. The moment of the truth. "I'm here to ask you to-" He hesitated for a second. "- to return Percy Jackson to the land of the living."

"No way!" Hades snapped the moment the Olympian's words had left his mouth. "I cannot do that."

The sun god felt his anger flare up. "You did it for Orpheus. You let him take Eurydice out of here."

"But he couldn't stand the temptation. I learned from my mistakes." Hades huffed. "Plus, he impressed us with his playing."

"Is that what you want?" Apollo snapped. "You want me to sing?" "Hades," Persephone finally stepped in, putting her hand on his shoulder. "We already know of Apollo's skills. There is no need to make him play."

"Still, I will not return the girl! She's already dead. Her soul is resting in the Elysium."

"Please, husband, fulfill Apollo's request. I do not wish to see my brother sad for the rest of the eternity."

Hades stayed silent for a moment, before letting out a loud sigh. "Fine, have it your way." A smile appeared on the sun god's face. "But you must follow the same rules as Orpheus. You cannot look at her until you reach the surface. She will follow you." Apollo's grin vanished. No looking back. The deathly ultimatum. He knew his son hadn't had the will to do it, but was he able? But he had to. This was the only way if he wanted see her again.

"Alright." He agreed. "Hermes will lead me."

The messenger nodded, bowing to the king and queen of the Underworld, before exiting the room. Apollo stayed behind, turning to face the couple. "Thank you, Uncle. I will return the favour some day." Then he turned on his heel and followed his brother.

"Come," Hermes said motioning to follow him. And the sun god did it, bowing his head slightly. They walked and walked and walked in silence. Apollo strained his ears to hear something, to feel her presence. But he couldn't. There was no sound of steps, no breathing. "Is she there?" He asked his companion, fighting not to turn around look for her himself. Hermes stopped to look behind his shoulder. "Yes," He said. "She's standing right behind you."

Apollo squeezed his eyes closed before continuing the journey. The exit was probably close. And there it was. A streak of light. Sun rays. He would be able to see her again so soon. Why didn't he just turn around? Just a little peak. _No!_ He growled mentally. _You can't._

A few more steps. That was all. But the temptation was almost too much. You can do this. He repeated this in his head like a mantra. And then finally he took the last step, going out at the sunlight. He could hear Hermes coming out next. He strained his ears, his heart skipping a beat as he heard another lighter steps approach. Apollo knew she was standing next to him. He could hear her heartbeat, now strong and steady, he could hear as the breath passed through her lips. But he couldn't look at her. Not yet.

Percy could see Apollo's tense posture as lead her out of the endless maze of dark tunnels that the Underworld was made of. Often he paused for a second, his head turning slightly to the side as if he was fighting the desire to look back. She wanted desperately to hug him, to put a hand on his shoulder and give him strength to continue. But she couldn't. She was forbid to talk or touch him, even come close to him.

Hermes walked next to his brother confidently, although he sometimes glanced at her behind his shoulder. She smiled at him then, before her gaze returned to the form of he fiancé. Fiancé. She flinched slightly at the word. She didn't know what they were anymore. She loved him, of course she did, but she was not sure if she was ready to forgive him and trust him again.

She stopped as he did, watching in fear as his head titled to the side. But then he sighed, running a hand through his hair and continuing.

Percy felt a smile grow on her face as they got closer and closer to the exit. They stepped out and she let out a relieved sigh. Her head spun for a moment and she gasped but then the uncomfortable feeling was gone and she took a deep breath. She was alive. A heart was beating in her chest, air entered her lungs.

She expected Apollo to turn around and hug her or something like that. But he stood frozen at his spot with his back turned towards her. For her surprise, Hermes turned around and hugged her. "Percy," He breathed out. "It's good to see you alive." She hugged him, back knowing that there was nothing romantic in the gesture. When they pulled away, the girl nodded towards Apollo, silently asking what was wrong with him. Hermes just shrugged although he eyed his brother worriedly.

Suddenly the sun god spun around but instead of Percy, he looked straight to Hermes, as if not even noticing the girl standing there. "We must return to Olympus." And then he was gone in a flash. Percy felt as if she would cry. The man she loved acted as if she didn't exist.

"He loves you." Hermes assured her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps she just needs some time to come around."

"Perhaps." Poseidon's daughter agreed half heartily, not really believing the Olympian's words, and let him take her to Olympus.

Her eyes widened at the scene before her. All the gods and goddesses were silent, heads bowed and shoulders slumped. She had never seen them like this. They did not notice her, probably because the shadow hid her well enough even for their immortals eyes. She stepped forward, the faint thump of her foot touching the ground echoing through the throne room. Immediately, ten heads snapped up and ten pairs of eyes bored into her. The girl shifted uncomfortably under the gods' unbelieving looks. Then her dad literally ran towards her, enveloping her in a bone crushing hug, very much like the ones Tyson used to give her. Then she felt something wet on her shoulder and it took her a moment to realize what it was. Tears. Her immortal, all powerful dad was crying. Because of her. She wrapped her hands around his middle and buried her head in his shoulder. "I'm here Daddy." Percy whispered, the sound being a bit muffled. Daddy. It was a word so usual for some normal kid, but for Percy it was a big deal. It was a word that had never left her mouth before, simply because she had no one to call that. But now when she finally said it, it felt right. "I love you, daddy." She felt him stiffen for a moment and she feared she had said something wrong. But then he tightened his hold of her. "I love you, too, Percy." Then he pulled away and the demigoddess saw that he was smiling. The same smile she remembered from when she was a baby.

The other gods stepped forward to greet her and even Dionysus (who had warmed up to her after the war) and Ares mumbled a polite greeting. The only thing that concerned Percy was the fact that Apollo hadn't looked at her even once. Her heart was heavy and she quickly excused herself, claiming that she needed a rest. She headed right to the sun god's house, feeling anger slowly building up in her chest. She opened the door roughly stopping at the sight before her. The whole house looked as if a hurricane had blown through it. The floor was covered in pieces of glass and other materials from the broken furniture and objects rolling around. She stepped inside unsurely, slowly climbing upstairs. Thankfully everything was alright on the second floor, so she had no problems reaching the main bedroom. There everything was as she had left it. Even her Greek Mythology book was laying opened on the bed where she had threw it before going out.

Noticing her suitcase in the corner of the room she threw it open and started throwing her things inside. She didn't fold her clothes. She couldn't care less about them now. Too deep in thought, the girl didn't even notice Apollo stepping into the room and leaning against the doorway. "You are leaving." He stated with no emotion coloring his voice. Percy stiffened at the sound but did not look up. "What do you expect me to do?" She asked coldly. "At least look at me when I talk to you!" She screamed suddenly, her fury returning with full power. "You brought me back from the death, for Zeus' sake, and now you don't even want to look at me! Aren't you at least going ask for forgiveness?"

Apollo's shoulders slumped and he bowed his head slightly. "I cannot ask for something I do not deserve." Her mouth fell open. "I'm not worthy of looking you in the eyes. I'm a cheater. I'm a murderer. There are no words to express how sorry I am for everything I have done to you, for every time I have caused you pain." He then lifted his head and Percy gasped at the sight of his wet cheeks and bloodshot eyes. "I know, I cannot ask you to love me, but you should know that I still love you. And will love you for the eternity."

The demigoddess blinked, fighting her own tears. The only thing she wanted to do in this moment was to reach out and kiss him. She had forgiven him everything long ago and the only thing standing on her way now was her hurt pride and the little sick voice in her head telling her to make him suffer like she did. She shook her head. He had suffered enough. She closed the distance between them and embraced him. The sun god didn't respond at first, but then he wrapped his hands around her frame burying his head in her hair and inhaling her familiar scent. When they finally pulled away, Percy grabbed his face in her hands so she could take a good look at him. He had stopped crying but there were still a few tears drawing their own wet paths on his pale cheeks.

Apollo closed his eyes leaning into her touch almost desperate for it. Then he felt her lips on his skin. First she kissed his forehead, then his cheeks and finally his mouth. The kiss was chaste and sweet and he found himself craving for more. One of his hands gently reached up to brush the hair away from her face. He leaned in slowly, as if asking for permission. When his lips finally pulled hers in a long kiss, Percy melted in his arms. She wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling his even closer than he already was.

That night they made love, but it was different. It wasn't wild and full with passion. It was slow and sweet and spoke only about love. And Apollo didn't stop saying how much he loved her; he whispered it in her hair, breathed it on her skin, where she was sure it would stay etched forever like an invisible mark that she was his. Only his.

Afterwards they lay cuddled together in the middle of the huge bed, not wanting to be away of each other even for a moment. Percy closed her eyes snuggling even closer. "We are getting married tomorrow." She whispered with a smile. "We are?" He asked looking almost surprised. "After everything you still wish to marry me?" "Yes, I do. I want the whole world to know that I'm yours, forever." He leaned in to kiss her naked shoulder. They were silent for a moment before a sudden thought crossed the girl's mind. There was one more thing she had to say to him. One last secret. "Apollo. There is something you should know." He didn't say anything but she could feel the tensing of his body. "When – when Eris caught me she told me something." "Don't listen to her lies!" The sun god snapped.

"No, it was not like that." There was a lump in her throat. "She told me that I was pregnant." That was it. She said it.

Poseidon's daughter turned around so she could see her fiancé's face. He stood frozen, looking very much like these marble statues of him she had seen in the museums. "The-the baby didn't survive, did it?" She shook her head gently and he bit his lip in sorrow, drawing ichor.

"We'll have other children, Apollo, when the time comes. Do not despair and nor will I." He nodded silently. "We'll go through this together, I promise."

**AN: I don't know if you have noticed but most of the things happening in my stories are based on real Greek myths. For example, in the last chapter I took the idea of the way Percy died from the myth about Orion and here, the way Apollo saves her is the same that Orpheus tried to save his love. I hope you don't mind these things. I just thought that they made the story a bit more authentic maybe.**

**Anyway I hope you like it!**

**READ and REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright here is the next chapter. I must admit it is the longest I've ever written and I'm happy I finished it. It's probably the happiest I've written in a while and trust me, it's a nice change. The story is coming to an end so I guess the chapter after the next will be the last one.**

**Thanks for the reviews! You are the best!**

**WordsAsStrongAsSwords**** – Trust me, there is nothing wring with that. For a moment even I thought that he deserved it, but then I decided that this story needed a happy ending. It would be cruel to break them apart in the end, wouldn't be? **

**AgentDoubleONight**** – Apollo will behave from now on. At least I guess so. And sadly, no, the baby really didn't survive. **

**Lady Syndra – Thanks! **

**Lady Cooper**** – I guess it will take them some time (By them I mean Apollo's children) to learn to call Percy mom, but eventually I would happen.**

**Miette in the Rain**** – You know, I feel a bit sad about ending this story, too, but hey, everything must come to an end. **

**xIHeartCupcakes**** – Well, I'll think about the sequel, but first I have a few ideas for other stories that must be done… I think I need a break from The Kisses of the Sun and Just a Dream.**

**xPercyx**** – Thank you so much! :)**

**miyame-chan**** – Percy has lived (and died) through a lot and I guess that matured her up a bit. **

**ShadowsClaw**** - :)**

**Bookdancer**** – I hope I updated soon enough!**

**piper0227**** – It's here!**

**anaklusmos1 – I'm sorry about the mistakes. Usually the only time I have to sit and actually write something is late at night and that's the reason for the mistakes… Even the coffee doesn't help in these situations. **

**Lunary**** – Well… You are wrong! (Judging by the review you would be probably happy about it.) I decided that they needed at least one event to go as planned. **

**Chapter 8**

**Weddings, Worries and Garters **

"Apollo, wake up!" Someone hissed. "Come on Apollo!" The annoying voice insisted on disturbing his peaceful slumber. Somehow he managed to crack one eye open, only to be met with the complete darkness of the room. Clearly, it was still night outside. He blinked a few times to clear his sight, groaning as he saw both Hermes and Ares bend over him.

"What are you doing here?" He muttered grumpily, but still not above a whisper, careful not to wake up Percy who was still sleeping, flushed against his side. She groaned and rolled onto her back, the blanket slipping lower. The sun god growled as both his brothers turned to gaze at his naked fiancé and covered her again. "So is there a reason you two idiots are here or it's just a social visit?"

"We are here to take you out to celebrate your last night as a bachelor." Hermes grinned. "We'll party just like the old times."

"Hermes, most of these old times you talk about happened in Ancient Greece. There is no way to repeat them." Apollo sighed, carefully pulling away from the demigoddess and stood up, looking for his clothes. Finally he found them, slipping his jeans and T-shirt on. "I see you two had a great reunition last night." Ares sneered nodding towards the other clothes scattered around the room. "It's none of your business!" The sun god snapped, making the other Olimpian grin wider, lifting his hands in surrender. "All right, grumpy."

"What are you doing?" Hermes asked as he saw Apollo write something on a piece of paper and leave it on the night stand, before bending to kiss Percy's forehead.

"What do you think?" The god of light asked sarcastically. "I'm explaining Percy that my two insane brothers kidnapped me and I'll probably see her at our wedding."

"You are pathetic." Ares shook his head because exiting. Apollo threw one last longing gaze at Percy before leaving after his brothers. "So what are we doing now?" He asked as all three of them were finally outside.

"How about we go to a club, find a girl and-" "No." The sun god interrupted even before his brother had finished his sentence. "No sex. No cheating."

"Oh come on, Apollo. It's your last night as a free man. Not that you won't be cheating afterwards."

The sun god gritted his teeth. "I said no."

"Fine, fine, buzzkill."

Percy woke up from the sun shining right in her eyes through the open curtains. She stretched as a huge smile appeared on her face. She turned to look at Apollo, but he was not there. Frowning slightly she rose to her elbows and finally noticed the note at her nightstand. Impatiently, the girl snatched it up and held it before her eyes.

_Good morning, love!_

_I'm sorry I won't be there by your side when you wake up, but before you get angry, you should know that it's not my fault. Hermes and Ares came and dragged me out of bed claiming that I needed a bachelor party. I promise I won't do anything stupid. _

_I love you!_

_P.s. I'll see you at the wedding!_

She grinned before standing up and putting some clothes on, going to brush her teeth. When she was done, she went to the kitchen to make herself a coffee while she could. Actually she was surprised that Aphrodite wasn't there by now. That woman seemed to lack common sense when it came to fashion and unfortunately, weddings. So Percy wasn't surprised at all when the goddess appeared in a flash of bright light bringing a scent of sweet perfumes with her. Aphrodite was beautiful as ever, which was absolutely normal considering the fact she was a goddess of beauty.

"My Lady," Poseidon's daughter bowed. The goddess beamed at her. "Percy! It's great to see you! Tell me, are you excited about the wedding?"

"Of course I am." The girl nodded. "But I'm also nervous." Aphrodite looked at her with sympathy. "I know. I was nervous at my wedding, too." She winked playfully. "And my husband looks much worse than yours."

Percy cracked a smile at the comparison between Hephaestus and Apollo. They were the complete opposites in appearance. "Are you going to help me prepare?" She asked and Aphrodite smiled even wider. "Of course I am, dear. Just let me take you to my house." And with a snap of her manicured fingers, Percy found herself standing in the familiar horribly pink room. The silent servants were there again and Aphrodite quickly gave them orders what to do.

They bathed her first, with special oils that would make her skin glow brighter. Then they wrapped her in a huge towel, thankfully leaving her to put on her underwear. Reaching for the lingerie prepared for her she openly gaped. Aphrodite didn't expect her to put that on, did she? It was revealing and so damn sexy that Percy blushed like a virgin when she looked at it. And she was far from virgin.

Biting her lip she sighed and slipped on the lingerie. The moment she was ready, the maids returned, making her sit down on one of the chairs. The next few hours were like a blur to Percy. The women did her nails and hair and make up, which left her a lot time to thing about the wedding. She found herself getting even more nervous if that was possible. What if something happened? What if she did something stupid? Her heart raced and her palms started sweating as the time passed. Aphrodite obviously noticed and came closer, putting a friendly hand on the girl's shoulder. "Everything will be alright. I will take care of that."

"Hey, Aphrodite," Percy started a few minutes later. "Was is it you that send the invitations?"

"Yes. I invited everyone you wanted. Your mother and step-father and your friends from camp. Your brother Tyson will come also."

The girl nodded, before gasping suddenly remembering something important. "The dress? How could I forget the dress?"

"Relax. I took care of it." Percy's eyes widened at the goddess' words. Suddenly she was filled with almost childish enthusiasm. "Can I see it? Please!" She begged but Aphrodite shook her head.

"Just hang on a little more and you will even get to put it on."

Aphrodite engaged the demigoddess into a small talk, trying to keep her thought away from the worries. Suddenly all of the maids, who had been working on her stepped back and the love goddess smiled brightly. "You look absolutely astonishing. Now lets put that dress on." The Olympian walked over to one of the doors and opened it, revealing a huge wardrobe. Percy pondered if she should follow Aphrodite, as she disappeared inside, but in the end decided that it was better to wait right there. Only a minute later the goddess emerged holding one of the most beautiful wedding gowns Percy had ever seen. It was simple and classical but with a bit Greek touch to it.

"This is amazing." The girl breathed out.

"It is, isn't it? And you will look gorgeous in it."

Aphrodite helped her put on the dress which was definitely harder than it looked. Then, there were the shoes, that turned out to be very high heeled silver sandals. Finally Percy slipped on the garter on her tight and turned around to look herself at the mirror for the first time since she came here. And she gasped. It was impossible that the girl in the reflection was her. But it was.

The gown fitted perfectly. It showed off her cleavage and back, but without making it vulgar or something. There was a line of crystals right bellow her breast and the skirt flowed gracefully to the ground.

Somehow she tore her eyes from the dress, to return to her face. Aphrodite had made a miracle. Her usually untidy black hair now was partially pulled back, a few strands falling over her face in curls. The makeup wasn't too much like Percy worried it would be. Actually it was very simple and almost unnoticeable if you didn't look too closely.

"We only need something old and something blue…" The love goddess murmured under her breath. "Well, your fiancé is pretty ancient but I don't thing that counts."

"Maybe I could help with that." A voice came from the doorway. "Dad!" Percy cried and stumbled forward to give him a hug. When she pulled away he examined her, a hint of approval in his eyes.

"You look beautiful, princess." He smile, although a bit sadly. "I brought you something." He took something out from his jacket pocket and held it out to her. It was a velvet box and with trembling fingers the demigoddess reached out to open it. Inside was laying a tiara. It was beautiful, made of white metal, probably gold, with sapphires and diamonds. "Where did you get it from?" She whispered in awe.

"Once it belong to a princess who was almost as pretty as you. She threw it to the bottom of the sea when the man who gave it to her left her."

"Thank you, dad." The said as he put the jewel on her head where it fit simply perfectly. That was when she finally noticed his clothing and gaped. He was wearing a black suit with a dress shirt underneath.

"Dad, you are wearing a suit…?"

He grinned reaching to fix his collar. "I have to be presentable as I walk you down the isle, don't I? Although I would still look like an idiot next to something as beautiful as you."

Percy rolled her eyes slightly but smiled.

Apollo was close to nervous break down. He was sweating, pacing up and down the length of the Big house. Percy had decided to make the wedding at Camp and he whole heartedly agreed. He had been pretty calm and collected last night but now his nerves got the best on him.

"What if she changes her mind? What if she didn't come at all?" He murmured, running his fingers through his hair, growling as he felt the hairgel Hermes had made him put on. "Apollo?" Hermes came in looking for him. "Are you alright?" He asked as he saw the expression on his brother's face.

"Yeah, I am." The sun god sight rubbing his face with his palm. "No, I'm not. I'm freaking out for Zeus' sake."

The messenger frowned. "I thought this is want you want." "It is. I- just- What if I do something stupid like I forget to say 'I do' or something."

Hermes almost laughed. "It's going to alright. I won't let you mess up."

Apollo nodded doing his best to calm down. "Come. Let's go outside." The sun god followed his brother outside where the guests were already sitting. His eyes roamed over the sea of familiar faces. They were all smiling and he found himself grinning too. His mother and sister were standing at the side and Apollo hurried up to go to them. "Mother, Arty, its great to see you." "You too, sweetheart." Leto answered before Artemis could say something bad and ruin her brother's mood. "You look very handsome." The sun god looked down at his black suit and white shirt, reaching to fix his tie. "Apollo, are you sure this is what you want?" Artemis asked for his surprise. "Yes. Yes, it is."

Then Aphrodite appeared, looking absolutely stunning but this was not the reason Apollo's heart skipped a beat. He knew what her arrival meant. Percy was here.

"Princess, are you ready?" Poseidon asked, putting his head on her shoulder.

Percy took a deep breath and nodded, gripping the bouquet tightly in her hand. She put her head around her father's leaning onto him for support. The wedding march reached her hearing the moment Poseidon opened the door for her. Her head spun a little but she forced herself calm down. Thankfully there was a path prepared for her so she didn't have to walk on the sand. She could see everyone as they turned to look at her with amaze expressions on their faces. But Percy didn't look at them for too long. Her eyes were almost immediately drawn to the man standing at the altar. Apollo was handsome as always but now he was simply glowing in his classical black suit and white shirt. Then his eyes met hers and the rest of the world disappeared. The most beautiful smile appeared on her face, soon copied on his.

All Apollo's nervousness vanished as he laid eyes on the woman he loved. She was… There were no words to described the way she looked. Aphrodite was standing only a few feet away form her, but even goddess of beauty looked like an average girl next to Percy's exclusive beauty. He could hear the crowd's gasps at the sight and he felt proud that this woman was going to be his wife.

Percy's heartbeat quickened even more when her father put her hand in Apollo's. The moment her palm touched his she knew she was doing the right thing. Chiron, who was going to wed them, cleared his throat, starting his speech but Percy heard almost nothing of it. Finally it was time to say the vows.

"I Phoebus Apollo, take you Persephone Jackson to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for the rest of the eternity." He smiled at her reassuringly. He slipped the simple white gold band on her finger before putting something to her lips. She knew what it was. It was a pomegranate seed, the symbol of marriage. It was the same thing Hades gave to Persephone before he let her visit her mother.

I Persephone Jackson, take you Phoebus Apollo to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for the rest of eternity." She put the ring on his finger with trembling fingers.

"I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." That was it. He leaned over, holding her face between his palms like she might break every second. She closed her eyes as his lips touched hers, not seeing the golden glow that erupted from her skin, before dying down only a second later. Her arms wrapped around Apollo's neck, pulling him as close as possible. When he pulled away, he was smiling widely his eyes shining.

"Hello, wife." He whispered nuzzling his nose with hers.

"Hello husband."

That's when the clapping began. Percy glanced sideways only to blush brightly and bury her face in her husband's chest. She could feel him chuckle as he turned her around so their friends and family could come and congratulate them.

When all formal talking and greeting was done, it was time for the first dance. With ease Apollo spun her into his arms, holding her close to his body. The nine muses started playing some soft melody and Percy found herself lost in it. She put her head on his shoulder smiling into the fabric of his suit. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?" He whispered in her ear making her grin even wider. "Once or twice." "Then I will tell you again. You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

The girl lifted her head off his shoulder so she could look him in the eye. "It's not true. I'm not that pretty." Apollo shook his head moving his hand to put it on her cheek. "For me you are. I love you more than anything else on the world. Before you my life was meaningless but then you came and brought me light. You are my reason to exist now." Instead of answering, Percy kissed him sweetly on the lips, pouring everything she felt in the kiss, hoping that he would understand. And he understood. "Are you happy?" He asked after a while.

"More than happy. I feel that I am in heaven."

The rest of the night, Percy didn't have any time to rest. She was on foot running between all the guests that seemed extremely eager to talk to her. She danced with almost all of the men surprisingly even Dionysus and Ares. She had no time to spend with her husband too because he, like her, seemed to be very busy. Finally it was the time to cut the cake. The cake was huge and beautiful, obviously Aphrodite's choice.

Apollo put his head on Percy's shoulder, giving her a peck on the cheek as they cut through the cake together. They shoved pieces of it in each other's faces before kissing each other sweetly.

They danced and talked and danced. Percy threw bouquet right into the hands of the unexpecting Thalia, laughing at her friend's expression. "Hey Apollo," She heard Hermes yell some time later and looked in his direction curious about what he had to say. "Now it's your turn to throw something"

The bride blushed bright red knowing what the Olympian meant. The garter. Apollo turned around throwing her a suggestive smile, raising his eyebrows. Percy rolled her eyes although her heart rate had picked up.

He was going to stick his head under her skirt and take off her garter with his teeth. In front of her parents. Oh my gods. The demigoddess was blushing bright red as she took her seat on the chair put in the middle of the dance floor especially for this. All the guests had gathered around but leaving the most of the dancefloor for them. Apollo came to stand by her side looking extremely pleased. He was grinning from ear to ear and some of their friends laughed at the contrast between her expression and his. Percy was nervous and blushing and she looked very serious to the others but she flashed them a little smile. "Okay. I guess you know the rules?" Hermes asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. They both nodded, he with more enthusiasm. "Of course, I think we need the right music." With a clap of his hands, Joe Cocker's You can leave your hat on started, making the demigoddess drop her head in her hands.

Apollo circled her playfully, leaning in to place a kiss on her shoulder before dropping on his knees before her. Skillfully he raised his skirt and with a last wink towards her, disappeared beneath it. Cameras flashed all around her and the bride tried not to look at her friends and family. She felt his breath on her skin as he moved up her leg. He gently nipped at her tight, making her bite her lip, before grabbing the cloth between his teeth and pulling it down. Everyone clapped as he pulled it out and threw it straight in Hermes face, who looked god smacked.

Percy searched her father in the crowd a bit worried about his reaction. But when he caught her gaze he just winked.

"A dance?" Apollo asked offering his hand. With a smile Percy except it, letting him pull her into his arms. "Have I told you that I'm in love with you?" "Maybe." "Then I'm telling you again. Percy, I'm absolutely, passionately, devotedly in love with you."

"Maybe it wouldn't be bad to think about this when you go chasing other women." She murmured, immediately feeling bad for it. But it was too late to take her words back. She watched as the smile dropped off his face and he looked away for a moment so she couldn't read in his eyes how hurt he was from this statement.

"I'm sorry, I-" She cried trying to undo what she had done.

"What can I do so you can forgive me?" He whispered. "I'll do anything, just say what."

"I just need time. I'm sorry." The girl whispered guilty

"What if I swear on the Styx that I won't touch another woman except you?"

Percy froze, looking at him with opened mouth. "What?" She asked not sure if she heard him correct. To swear on the Styx was serious deal and she couldn't believe that he had offered it. "Apollo-" She stopped not sure what to say. I'm sorry but this is a promise you cannot keep? No, she had hurt him enough with her words already. But obviously her thoughts were written on her face because he frowned. "You think I couldn't keep the promise, don't you?" The demigoddess thought about lying him but find herself nodding almost embarrassed. "I will! You must trust me with this. I swear that I will love you and only you till the end of the world. The others women do not mean anything to me." He kissed her softly on the mouth. "I don't want to lose you Percy. The pain would be too much to bear."

Sometime later, it was time to leave. For Percy and Apollo at least. They were going to the Oh-so-secret honeymoon leaving to their parents and Aphrodite deal with the guests. Percy took a quick farewell with her parents and Paul, hugged Annabeth and Thalia, and followed her husband outside, where she found him leaning against a car. The car was siver and obviously expensive, although it was missing the show off element in it. Poseidon's daughter slowly approached it feeling surprised at how cool it felt at touch.

"It's the moon chariot. My sister's." Apollo explained, coming to stand next to her. "She lend it for tonight." He opened the door for her in a very gentlemen like manner, before climbing on the driver's seat. Percy expected it to be cool inside, maybe even cold, but for her surprise the temperature was absolutely normal.

He reached for her hand and gripped it tightly as they drove off in the night sky.

"I'm so tired." She groaned leaning her head against the window. "All I want to do is sleep."

Apollo raised his eyebrows. "On our wedding night? I'm not going to let you fall asleep tonight."

She threw him unbelieving look. "Good luck with that. I'm not kidding when I say I'm exhausted."

**AN: I hope you liked the chapter. On my profile I will post links to Percy's dress, the tiara from Poseidon and her shoes. You can check them out. **

**Don't forget to read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, this is the last chapter of Just a Dream. I was thinking to write an Epilogue, too, but then I got some ideas about a sequel. So, yes, there will be a SEQUEL. But I won't post it right away. I need a little break. I will probably post the sequel in about month's time. I don't know what it will be called but I will probably write an Author Note in here when it's ready. I really hope you are happy about that decision. **

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Miette in the Rain – I really thought that they deserved some peace at least on their wedding. Now, about the wedding night… Well, it won't be exactly smutty, because I didn't want to change the rating, but trust me it is not very innocent. :) **

**IamAthena**** – As I already said, don't worry, there will be a sequel about them!**

**WordsAsStrongAsSwords**** – Thank you!**

**Lady Syndra**** – ****Thanks! **

**Siriusly Insane Chick - :)**

**AgentDoubleONight**** – I got the idea of the song on my cousin's wedding. The song was playing when he had to take off his wife's garter and trust me, her face was priceless. **

**xPercyx**** – I'm glad my story makes you happy!**

**miyame-chan**** – Yes, this is the last chapter and yes, there will be a sequel.**

**ShadowsClaw**** – Thanks!**

**Lunary – You just gave me a fantastic idea about the sequel and I hate you about it. Just kidding about the hate part. Actually I must say Thank you, thank you, thank you! :)**

**annabeth096 – Thanks! :)**

**Chapter 9**

**Honey Moons, Wedding Nights and Sightseeing**

They were 'driving' for maybe an hour when Percy felt the car lower down a little bit. She peered down cautiously and gaped slightly. She knew where they were only from pictures. Greece. They were currently flying over the Aegean Sea, but even in the darkness she could clearly see the coast in the distance bellow them.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She heard Apollo say in a gentle voice. "I thought you would like to come here." Even though his voice sounded steady and calm there was a slight uncertainty in his eyes. But she offered him a flashing smile and he returned it gladly. "Thank you. I've always wanted to come here."

The closer the coast came and lower the car went Percy was feeling more and more nervous. It was ridicules, she knew. This definitely wasn't the first time they were going to… be intimate, but she felt like it was. There was something special in it. Sharing the bed like a husband and wife. It was almost something new and unfamiliar.

Apollo parked the car right on the beach, in front of a huge, palace like house. The girl looked around surprised, noticing that there wasn't another house in miles. "We are staying here?" She asked unbelievingly.

"Yep. That's my house." He opened the door for her and helped her get off the car. Thankfully she had taken off her high heeled shoes so she could walk on the sand. She took a step towards the house but the sun god swept her off her feet. Literaly. Percy shrieked in surprise and laughed as he carried through the large French doors. "It's a tradition." He grinned, making her roll her eyes. "And since when do you follow the traditions?" "Since today."

The house was as beautiful inside just as it was outside. The walls were painted in light tones and she could sense the luxury everywhere. But she didn't have time to focus on anything as her husband proceeded carrying her towards the most important room of the house- the master bedroom. It was huge, which was unsurprisingly, with the biggest bed Percy had ever seen. Seriously, four or five persons could freely sleep in there without worry that someone may fall off.

There where candles carefully put in a different places in the room, bathing it in soft light. Rose petals were scattered all over the floor and the bed, making a romantic atmosphere.

She looked behind her shoulder at Apollo who was watching intently, following her every move with his eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly. "You look a bit pale."

"I – I'm fine." She answered, rubbing her hands together. "I just-" But she was cut off by his lips crashing down on hers. All her worries and cares immediately vanished and she let herself get lost in the kiss. It was tender and loving, but she could feel the layers of passion hidden underneath the calmness. She trembled with pleasure in his skilful hands, gasping for breath as he started trailing kisses down her neck and shoulder. She felt her skin burning where his lips had touched it. Her fingers followed the lines of his naked chest and stomach, not even remembering when she had taken his shirt and jacket off. He groaned as her hand went lower and closer to the waistband of his trousers.

He reached for the zipper of her dress, pausing for a moment before pulling it down seductively slowly. She moaned as his fingers ghosted over the revealed skin, hurrying to take the beautiful dress off before he ruined it in a fit of passion. She reached up to kiss him again but for her surprise he pulled away.

"What-?" She started to ask before Apollo put a finger to her lips, successfully silencing her. He took her hand and pulled her towards one of the doors that led to the bathroom. The first thing she noticed was the bathtub in the centre of the room. It was full of water and bubles and judging by the wonderful scent coming from it, Percy guessed someone had put aromatic oils inside. There were a bottle of champagne and two glasses on the little table next to the bath, plus some strawberries and chocolate.

"You did this?" Percy asked in amazement, clearly not believing her own eyes. She had never expected that Apollo could do something like this. All these gestures and everything were like taken from the romantic movies she loved so much. But she still couldn't explain to herself why he did all of this for her. She was a mere mortal (well, now immortal) girl with not much interesting and he – he was a god. Literally. Why did he go that far to make her happy?

Because he loves you, stupid. A voice giggled in her head that sounded suspiciously much like Aphrodite. He loves you and would do everything to see you smiling, not caring about the price.

"I did." He said softly, answering a question she had forgotten asking. "I thought you would like it." He knew her so well already. For a moment she felt bad that she didn't know so much about him. She knew him well, yes but sometimes this wasn't enough. He had such a vast personality and interests that the girl sometimes thought it would take her a lifetime to learn everything about him. Now that she thought about it… It wouldn't take her so much. After all they had the eternity. "Was I wrong?" Apollo asked, taking her silence as a bad sign. He was nearly panicking, thinking about how he had ruined their wedding night. It was too much. Or he had done something wrong. Or maybe she really wasn't in the mood. Or-

"It's wonderful." Percy breathed out, turning around and gazing up at him. The sun god felt his heartbeat pick up a bit and his head spin. She was so beautiful. With that tanned skin, reflecting the light of the candles and these huge sea green eyes she looked like a goddess. Everyone said that Aphrodite was the most beautiful goddess but he doubt they would think the same if they had seen Percy. And Helen of Troy? Who was she in comparison to the woman before him?

Gulping, he blinked a few times and smiled loudly motioning towards the bath. "Ladies first."

Percy grinned in return, stepping into the hot water, almost moaning in pleasure as it touched her skin. He followed soon behind her taking of his trousers and sitting exactly opposite of her. He reached out towards the table, filling the glasses with champagne and passing one to her. "Let's toast." He grinned, raising his glass slightly. "To us." She smiled and touched her glass to his, before taking a sip. She took a chocolate dipped strawberry biting into it as seductively as she could. It obviously worked because the Olympian bit his lip, staring hungrily at her lips. With a smug smile she touched the strawberry to his mouth and he gladly obliged and parted his lips, not forgetting to kiss her fingertips as he ate the sweet. He tried to kiss her but she pulled away, leaning back towards her end of the tub, grinning.

"I wonder what our parents are doing right now." She murmured, playing with one of the rose petals floating at the water surface. He chuckled in response, making her raise her eyebrows. "What?" She asked involuntary smiling at the sound of his laugh. "Well, my parents are probably doing nothing but I'm quiet sure that your dad is already freaking out about 'his little girl' alone with someone like me." The girl giggled as she imagined it. "And what is 'someone like you' going to do to me?" She asked flirting shamelessly, knowing he would call her flirt. Apollo smirked sinisterly gulping down the rest of the liquid in his glass, putting it back on the table. He then leaned in so close that their noses were touching and she thought he would kiss her, but instead he leant in closer so his lips were next to her ear. "Bad things." He whispered causing her to shudder in anticipation. Then the sun god kissed her powerfully, moving forward so his body was pressed against hers, head to toe. He pulled away only to breath before attacking her again with nips and kisses and licks all over her body. She gasped and moaned under his ministrations, feeling hot and, well, turned on. She buried her fingers in his hair, ruffling the already wet golden locks. She took a sharp breath as he bit at a particularly sensitive area on her neck, before he sucked at it gently massaging it with his lips. Through the haze fallen over her mind she barely registered the possibility that she would have a couple of hickeys tomorrow, not really caring about it. She was on her honey moon, for the gods' sake!

Apollo lifted her, without breaking the kiss and carried her towards the bedroom, not bothering with towels. He gently laid her down on the soft bed pulling away to look into her eyes for a moment. She put her hand on his face, trying to put everything she felt, every single emotion into her gaze, hoping that she would read all the love, the devotion, the passion there. She was promising herself to him and only to him. Promising that she would be his, for the rest of forever.

"σ 'αγαπώ" He whispered switching to his native language, knowing that she would understand him. And this single word held so much feeling that she felt her heart flutter in her chest. Every doubt she had had in his love vanished and for the first time she was absolutely sure in his feelings for her. "I love you, too." She found herself saying back.

He was slow and sweet that night, doing his best to make it special for them both. Later she was lying in her front on the bed just enjoying the silence of the night. Apollo was half sitting next to her drawing figures on her bare back. She sighed in content, making look up. "What?" He asked, half smiling.

"I'm just happy." She answered softly as he kissed her shoulder.

"Me, too."

They stayed in silence for a while, not needing to talk to be comfortable around each other.

"I kept you awake, didn't I?" Percy didn't need to turn around to know that he was smirking widely. She rolled her eyes playfully. "You certainly did, but know I'm exhausted." She groaned burying her face in the pillow.

"Come here." She gladly rolled right into his waiting arms and snuggled closer to his body. He wrapped his arms around her and covered them both with the blanket that had been lying aside. "Good night." She murmured, yawing and placing a small kiss on his still naked chest, before closing her eyes and relaxing. He stayed awake for a while, watching her sleep. Her hair was spread around her like a dark halo and her read lips were slightly opened and inviting. He shook his head slightly before putting his head on top of her and letting the dreams take him away.

Apollo woke up early the next morning. His eyes immediately straying to the beautiful woman, goddess, lying next to him. She was his wife. His mind still couldn't wrap around this thought. How did he get so lucky? He reached out to caress the side of her face. She appeared asleep but by the picking up of her heart beat he knew she was awake. He leant down and kissed her on the lips. She immediately responded ruining her sleeping façade, but well, she didn't regret it.

"Good morning." Percy grinned as they pulled away from each other. "Morning, Sleeping beauty." He retorted with a wide smile.

Rolling her eyes, the girl stretched feeling a bit sore because of last night activities. "What are we doing today?" She asked, looking up at him with bright eyes. "Hm…" He pretended to think about it. "How about we stay here all day and-" His hand was tracing the line of her hip as he spoke, but she pushed him away, blushing deeply. "Why don't you show me around?" She asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes, knowing that he just couldn't refuse. "Alright." He agreed with a sigh and she grinned. Men were so easy to manipulate sometimes.

"Come then!" She got up and get dressed, happy to see her clothes already folded neatly in the wardrobe. Apollo still hadn't gotten up, observing her quietly from his comfortable position. She caught his eyes and winked, walking out of the room. "Get up, lazy boy!" She called behind her laughing.

She found the kitchen surprisingly quickly and busied herself making coffee and breakfast. The fridge was fully stocked and it wasn't hard to find the things needed to make decent pancakes. And, of course she made them blue. "It smells delicious!" Apollo exclaimed walking into the kitchen. "What are you making?" He asked leaning over her shoulder to steal a glance at the pan.

"Pancakes." "Um, are they supposed to be blue?" The sun god asked with a confused expression on his face that made her laugh. "They are cool, aren't they?" She whined noticing his expression. "Say something against my pancakes and you will be left hungry."

"Alright, alright." He raised his hands in surrender and went to sit at the table, patiently waiting for the breakfast. Finally she finished and presented a plate full of blue pancakes.

He took an experimental bite. "You know, they are actually delicious."

"I told you." She replied with a smug smile.

This afternoon Apollo really took her sightseeing. First, of course, he took her to Delphi. It was beautiful, she decided the first moment her feet touched the ground. He told her stories about it and told her what it had looked like in ancient Greece. And for a moment she could almost see it. The Huge temple of Apollo, with priestess in togas hurrying around, the Oracle sitting in the corner and the thousands of people coming to ask for her advice and help and the huge theatre where thousands of spectators enjoyed a performance. Quickly, she decided that having a Greek God for a guide was unforgettable.

"It's a bit sad, you know." She said, sitting down on one of the theatre seats. "All of that is gone now, leaving only ruins behind."

"The world changes." Apollo whispered, sitting by her side. "But we, the gods, don't." He sighed, rubbing his face with his palms. "It is so hard sometimes. To adjust to the new world. To learn to live in a different time, with different customs."

Percy reached towards him, taking his hand in hers. "I'm here." She whispered, snuggling closer to him. "That would never change."

"Thank you." He lifted their intertwined hands, kissing her fingers. "I love you."

They stayed like that for a while just enjoying each other's company. There was no need of words.

"Where to next?" He asked after a while, trying to light up the mood. Appreciating his effort, Poseidon's daughter smiled. "How about Athens?" "Your wish is my command." And they both disappeared in a flash of bright golden light, only to appear again in front of a huge temple, located on a huge rock, right above the sea. She didn't need him to tell whose the temple was. She could feel the familiar power all around her. "Poseidon's temple." Apollo murmured quietly and she nodded. She already knew.

They continued their trip, succeeding in visiting almost half Greece for one day. They went to Zeus' temple, the Acropolis and finally the temple of Athena. Percy was really unwilling to go inside, but her husband convinced her that his half sister wouldn't do anything bad in his presence. "It's beautiful." Percy whispered twirling around. "You know, this is where your dad and Medusa – um-" Apollo started, hesitating how to say it.

"On my gods, I really don't need to know this, Apollo!" She cried covering her ears with hands and squeezing her eyes closed.

"Why? It's like you don't do the same things at night?" He laughed at her horrified expression.

"Alright, I don't mind that your family are so open with each other, but I do not want to know about my father's sex life." He laughed again shaking his head slightly.

Later, they were both sitting at the beach, side by side, enjoying the sunset.

"Hey, Apollo, who drives the sun chariot now if not you?" She asked suddenly.

"Well, my sister, I think." He answered, looking towards sky. "I asked her to do it, until I take my responsibilities back." He stayed silent for a moment. "You know, I was hoping that you would come with me as I do it when we return."

"I'd love to." She smiled reaching out to press her lips against her. The sun god wrapped a hand around her and pulled her close. It was heaven.

Percy felt like she was dreaming. But even if all of this was just a dream she didn't want to wake up._ Never._

**AN: So I have a question about the sequel. Would you mind if its M rated or you would prefer if it's T? Tell me in your reviews.**

**Thank you guys, for reviewing this story and reading it. You inspire me to keep writing and I'm so grateful about it! I love you guys and I hope you keep reviewing this chapter and the sequel. **

**So READ AND REVIEW! **


	10. Author Note

Alright, as I promised I'm back even a bit later than planned. I had some problems with my Internet connection at my grandparents' house where I spent the last ten days. Anyway I'm back home and the first chapter of the next story is written. It's called 'All That I'm Living For' and it's rated T, because I decided to keep it that way just like the other parts of this story. I hope you'll like it.

Also I'm writing this to answer your WONDERFUL reviews. Thank you guys!

**WordsAsStrongAsSwords**** – Thank you!**

**rawr52**** – I think you are right about the ratings and that's why I decided to keep it T.**

**piper0227 – Well, the sequel will be rated T, but feel free to PM me if you want to read something M rated about this couple and I will write it as a one-shot. Deal?**

**DragoonShana**** – As I just said, if you want to read something about Percy and Apollo with M rating (although the story will be T) just tell me and I'll write it separately from the story. And I'm so happy that I had inspired someone… It's a great honor for me. :)**

**Miette in the Rain – I'm sorry I was gone a little over a month but everything is explained above. **

**Bookdancer**** – Don't worry, it will be rated T. **

**Lady Syndra**** – Thanks!**

**miyame-chan**** – Well, it's Aphrodite, what do you expect? :)**

**AgentDoubleONight**** – Let me tell you something in secret. *whispers* There will be a baby!**

**Lunary**** - You sure you aren't reading my mind? I was thinking about the same things! **

**ShadowsClaw**** – Thank you!**

**ihatemakingupusernames**** – Thanks! Writing the finale is always my favorite part.**

**VampireInDisguise**** – I hope you like the sequel as well. **

**ShoshonaTheRose**** – Well the sequel takes place three years later so I think they will know each other pretty well by then, but I'll see what I can do.**

**Aoi-Mizu**** – Thanks!**

**owlgirl0796**** – It will be T.**

**DarkLove12489 – Don't worry, there will be!**

**Artonis Nightray**** – Thank you! It's fantastic to read something like that!**

**BriCastellan**** – Thanks! You have no idea how good this made me feel! **

**Again thanks to everyone who had read and reviewed this story! I hope you will do the same with the next one. **

**Now, I have something to say. The first person who writes a review to 'All That I'm Living For' may choose a one-shot about this couple for me to write. It may be about everything. Just PM me and write me your idea and I will see it done.**

**Okay, that's everything for now. Don't forget to check out the sequel which is called 'All That I'm Living For'**

**Hugs and Kisses!**

**Dauther Of The Sea**


End file.
